Rock Star
by Shawna Nodine
Summary: Bella, Rose, and Alice live double lives. One being regular highschoolers. The other being a famous rock band. The kicker? Nobody knows they are one in the same. Follow along as we have all our regular couples and killer laughs.
1. The Beginning

**Okay here is the first chapter of Rock Star. I really really hope you all enjoy this story because this one was a BLAST to write. Thanks to my co-writer Mistress. She and I did this collab. So with that being said. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rock Star<strong>

"Okay let's try again from the top!" Alice as the real world knows her, but to the celebrity world she is Ali was barking out orders. She is an amazing bass player, backing vocals, and a perfectionist.

"Pixie we have got the song down pat. Why keep rehearsing something that is good as golden?" Rose, or Roxy, was trying to get us out of another extra hour of rehearsal without pissing the Pixie off. Rose is our drummer, backing vocals, and damn fine person to have on your side.

Alice just glared. "Fine."

I smiled. "Come on you two. We can rehearse again Thursday. Let's take tomorrow off. We have a show a photo shoot Saturday morning, then we have a radio interview, and our tour kicks off Saturday. We are ready. "My name is Bella, or BeeBee. I am lead vocals, lead guitar, and I'm carefree.

We are The Sex Slaves. We are an all girl rock band. We have put out our first album two years ago and it sold four hundred thousand its first week. We were over night rock stars. Our world did a complete on eighty degrees.

We live double lives. Having the famous life while, not. Make sense? No? Okay let me tell it to you this way. When we are in 'celebrity mode' we are Ali, Roxy, and Beebee. But live regular lives as well where no one knows of our success. We are just plain Alice, Rose, and Bella.

You are probably wondering why we live both instead of one. Well, being famous has its up and downs. Being in the spotlight twenty-four seven is the major down. We thought if we kept our identities secret that we could have both. So far no one knows we are famous.

We have wigs and a completely different wardrobe during "famous" time. I am in a blonde wig, Rose is in a brown wig, and Alice is rockin the fire red wig.

But out of the limelight I'm a real brunette with wavy curls at the end… Alice is a darker brown almost black and it's short and spiky. Rose, well she's a medium brunette bombshell her is long and curly.

"Okay let's go eat." Rose was like a man. She loves food but neither Alice nor I know where she puts it.

***

Alice and I were walking through the halls of our school. Forks High. When Rose came barreling towards us. "Oh my god girls. Have you heard the news?" She was the most excited I've seen since we got our gold record.

"What is it Rose?" I was trying not to let the laugh that was building up out.

"We have three new students. All MALE students. I was in the office helping Mrs. Cope when they came in and dear god. I almost lost it and jumped the big burly one. Their names are Emmett, Edward, and Jasper Cullen. Jasper is blonde and a baby doll. Edward has this color hair that any girl would go broke trying to make." She was so flustered. I didn't know what to make of Rose acting this way. She never lets a guy get to her.

Alice started jumping up and down clapping her little hands. I cringed knowing something was about to happen.

"Well anyway Mrs. Cope asked if I would show them around. And I need you two with me." Rose batted those long eyelashes and nobody could say no to those big blue eyes.  
>"I would love to help. When do they start?" I was curious, I won't lie. Hearing about three men who were hot and wanted our help, wouldn't you help?<p>

"They are starting tomorrow. They are going to do lunch here today though. So we shall see what happens. But I need to get to class before I am late…again." She kissed our cheeks and headed out.

Alice and I just looked at each other before shrugging and laughing. This was a side of Rose we hardly ever saw, so seeing it was a joy for us.

***

Heading into the cafeteria I headed straight for our table and noticed three new bodies. Three MALE bodies.

I noticed the big burly one was closest to Rose who looked shy. Wait Rose? Shy? I then looked over at Alice who was whispering to the blonde guy. What is happening? Rose is never shy and Alice is never whispering. But then I locked eyes with the bronze haired guy.

Well I guess it makes sense.

Our staring contest was abruptly interrupted as Rose let it be known I had arrived. "Ah and there is our Bella. Straight A Student. Puts others before her own. And our very best friend." I couldn't stop the blush and hated it the very instant it appeared.

"Thanks Rose. Hi." I gave them a small wave.

"Bella this is Jasper." Alice pointed to the blonde guy.

"This is Emmett." Rose patted the big burly one on the arm.

I looked over at the other one. "So you must be Edward."

He gave me the most knee weakening smile. It was crooked and perfect. I'm in so much trouble.

He held his hand out to shake mine and as I took it the warmness that engulfed me completely took me off guard and I gasped. "Nice to meet you Bella." Oh dear god his voice is like sex. Forget trouble I'm in deep shit.

"Nice to meet you as well." I smiled. Well at least I hoped I smiled.

"Yo! Bella!" I groaned knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Michael Newton was the bane of my existence. I hated him with a passion.

I just looked up at him hoping that I could have magical powers and burn him to a crisp with my eyes.

"What?" And I knew the venom in my voice could be heard because a proud grin beamed on Rose's face.

"You. Me. Dinner. Tonight." He sounded so cocky I just wanted to smack him.

"No. Never. Go. Away." The table started snickering. "Go. Run along and play whore house with Jessica. I'm sure she would love to. She's into dogs. I am not however. I'm into real men." I punctuated that with a sneer.

I shoved him along loving the way his jaw was slacked and the loud laughter that followed the table just proved to me that everyone else loved it to.

I looked up and found amused green eyes staring back at me. "Is he always like that?"

"He is usually worse actually but after 3 years you get over it and you learn to return what he gives in a bitchy manner. Plus I wasn't kidding with the whore house deal. She is so into him and he uses her for a lay."

Everyone had a good laugh about that. But sadly the bell rang signaling for lunch to be over. "See you boys tomorrow." Everyone said goodbye. But as I was walking out I felt eyes on me so I turned around. Edward was staring at me. He gave me a smile and a wink. I could only blush and smile. Way to go Bella. Oh well there is always tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there is the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!<br>**

**Reveiws are loved! **

**Shawna**


	2. If I Had You

**Okay guys here is the second chapter of Rock Star! I have gotten so many people putting this story and myself on alerts and favorites so far and its outstanding! So thank you for that.**

**I own nothing but my own crazy ideas. Wish I owned an Edward or an Emmett, but sadly I don't. Oh well I can dream.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2~If I Had You<strong>

I have to admit those guys were off the hook. With 3 more hours of this boring shit and I could not concentrate. My thoughts were on the hottie with the bronze hair. A girl could drown in those deep emerald pools of his. And that smile, talk about a totally pantie changer.

"Ms. Swan, will you please answer the question?" Mr. Molina slammed his hand on the desk.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention. What was the question again?" I asked keeping my eyes on the table, but my mind on Edward.

The class laughed as Mr. Molina went back to the blackboard. So it was my first time not listening to his boring lectures, so sue me. You would do the same thing if you saw the body on that guy.

The question never came up again as he wrote notes on the board for us to copy. I found myself drawing hearts and putting Edward's name in the middle. What the hell was I doing? I haven't felt like this in a very long time. Newton wasn't even close.

After writing all the notes, I pulled out my cell and began to text Rose and Alice. I had an idea for practice this afternoon.

Jumping in the car and heading to the studio was a total rush. I could not wait to see the girls again. We had so much to talk about. What did we need to talk about, well duh, those drop dead gorgeous guys.

We turned on the instruments and began to jam out to our signature song, 'Rock Star'. I tell you once we start jamming its like another world. No cares, no rules, just us rocking out.

I began the rift to the song I told the girls about during class. Roxy's beat was sick as we sang this song. The words to the song made my heart soar as I closed my eyes and saw him again. I was determined to make him mine. My only problem was getting too close to someone. We could not afford to let anyone know about our double life. It was too risky.

At that thought my heart sank deep inside my chest. The others stopped and looked at me with curious eyes. Would I be willing to give it all up for someone I just met?

"Beebee, you alright? You are starting to look pale." Ali placed her bass down and came over to me.

"We can't get too close to them. They will find out about the group. We can't afford that. We will lose it all." Tears began to fall as I looked at each of them waiting for their replies.

Lyrics to If I Had You by Adam Lambert:

So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
>And I'm doing me up with a black color liner<br>And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
>All we need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
>It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it<p>

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<p>

From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin  
>Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning<br>Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
>What they need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight  
>It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it<p>

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had<p>

The flashing of the lights  
>It might feel so good<br>But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!  
>The fashion and the stage<br>It might get me high  
>But it don't mean a thing tonight<p>

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah, if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<p>

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete #never could compete with you#<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy #it'd be ecstasy with you#  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you, you, you<br>(fade ending)

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know that it was a short chapter I apologize. I did all the odd numbered chapters and Mistress did the even but have no worries for I will post another chapter if the previous is a short chapter. <strong>

**Reviews are loved!**

**I love you all!**

**Shawna**


	3. Ordinary Girl

**Okay this is a long chapter to make up for the last chapter! I hop you enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Alice, Rose, and I had just finished school and were headed to the garage to practice. The guys wanted to come by my house to hang out with us, but again we had to make an excuse. This is another down to being famous.

We had just finished with 'Pour Some Sugar On Me.' When there was an applause. All three of us snapped our heads to the door and we froze. We were dressed in our wardrobe to get accustomed to our new clothes and make sure we could move in them.

"Wait…I know them….HOLY SHIT! They…are…The Sex Slaves." Jasper bellowed out.

"What? Who's that?" Emmett grumbled.

"You know…I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed. I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed." Edward sang our song.

"Oh yeah. But why are you guys at Bella's house." Emmett had to ask that question. I don't know how we are going to get out of this.

"Ummm Bella is a good friend of mine." Rose said. I moved to get down of the stage when my foot got caught in the wire and I went tumbling. But that wasn't the most horrible part. My wig came off.

"What the hell? Bella?" Edward exclaimed. Dear God, dig a hole and bury me in it. Love, Bella.

"Dude we have to tell people!" Emmett yelled. And with that they ran off.

"No please don't! Emmett! Edward! No!"

"Bella?"

I sat straight up in bed breathing so hard. No this can't happen not at all. I looked over at my alarm clock and noticed it was 3am. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep so I headed to the garage and picked up my acoustic.

Ordinary Girl

Uhoo oh yeah,  
>La da a da<p>

Don't get me wrong,  
>I love who I am<br>I don't wanna be ungrateful  
>It probably sounds strange<br>I really love the role I play  
>The songs I sing<br>But with all the fame  
>The things that seem so simple,<br>Suddenly, so far out of reach  
>With that they could see the underneath…<p>

I'm just an ordinary girl  
>Sometimes I'm lazy<br>I get bored  
>I get scared<br>I feel ignored  
>I feel happy, I get silly<br>I choke on my own words  
>I make wishes, I have Dreams<br>And I still want to believe  
>Anything can happen in this world,<br>For an ordinary girl  
>(Like You, Like me)<br>For an ordinary girl  
>(Like You, Like me)<p>

How are you?  
>Hello, Goodbye<br>One day here, one day there  
>And again it's time to go<br>Miss popular always on the road  
>But my best foot forward<br>Gotta get on with the show  
>Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine<br>Every where I arrive, I get high-5's  
>They pay me larger than life<br>(yeahheaaaa)

I'm just an ordinary girl  
>Sometimes I'm lazy<br>I get bored  
>I get scared<br>I feel ignored  
>I feel happy, I get silly<br>I choke on my own words  
>I make wishes, I have Dreams<br>And I still want to believe  
>Anything can happen in this world,<br>For an ordinary girl  
>(Like You, Like me)<br>For an ordinary girl  
>(Like You, Like me)<br>So give it everything or nothing at all  
>Get back on your feet when<br>You stumble and fall  
>A little luck can go a long way<br>So don't you worry about what people say  
>Who knows when the wind may blow<br>For an ordinary girl…(Mmmm)

I'm just an ordinary girl  
>Sometimes I'm lazy<br>I get bored  
>I get scared<br>I feel ignored  
>I feel happy, I get silly<br>I choke on my own words  
>I make wishes, I have Dreams<br>And I still want to believe  
>Anything can happen in this world,<br>For an ordinary girl  
>(Like You, Like me)<br>(Yeah)  
>For an ordinary girl<br>(Like You, Like me)  
>(Mmmm)<br>For an ordinary girl  
>Like me, like you…<p>

"Couldn't sleep?" I looked up at my dad.

I shook my head never saying a word. "Want to talk about it?"

"Dad, why did you let us get into the music world?" I was 15 when we put our first album out and most people didn't want anything to do with us because we weren't just girls but we were young girls trying out the rock n' roll world.

My dad came and sat down next to me. "Bella, I didn't let you do anything. You're heart and soul is in music. Just like Rose and Alice. You girls are amazing. I went along with you. Bella if I thought for one second that it was too much for you, I would have never allowed you to do it. You are a strong woman now and whatever is bothering you isn't enough to break you. Now tell me what's wrong."

"There are the new kids at school. Three guys. Rose and Alice have taken well with two of them and the third…dad one look at him and I was hooked. I can't risk them finding out about us. It's bad enough we have to lie to some of our friends. If they get in on this too its them lying as well. Not only that but they won't be able to go to any award shows and we won't be able to tell anything about them for fear of exposure." My shoulders slumped as everything I said was true.

My dad put his arm around me and sighed. "Bella I think you are jumping to conclusions. If and I mean if these guys turn out to be in your lives for a long time. You will know if and when you can tell the secret. Don't rush. Be friends with them and even then when you feel like you can fully trust them. Then tell them" My dad may not be the perfect guy who shows his feelings but when he does he's a smart man.

"Thanks dad. I just had a bad dream and along with over thinking it I was a mess in my head." I smiled as he kissed my head.

"Anytime Bella. But I have to go to work. You going to be okay?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded and bid him goodbye.

I arrived at the school in my Shelby Cobra Convertible Mustang. It's red and my heart. I parked between Alice's black Audi Coupe, and Rose's silver Convertible BMW. It's the first things we bought when we received our first check.

"Hey girls" I pulled my bag out of the back.

I was dressed in my skinny jeans and a blue halter top with matching heels. My hair was curled and pulled back on the sides.

I looked over at Alice who was in a blue jean mini skirt who a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt. She had a yellow headband in her hair and matching heels.

Rose was in cut off shorts and a white tank top she had her hair up in a ponytail and peep toe white heels.

We were standing around my car when we saw a massive black Jeep, a silver Volvo, and a green Ford truck.

Emmett popped out of the Jeep wearing a white t-shirt with a black over shit and jeans. Edward came out wearing just a plain grey t-shirt and black jeans. Jasper came out in a tan shirt with jeans.

They looked over at us and waved. Us being completely dumbstruck just waved back.

We are in so much trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? <strong>

**Reviews are loved!**

**I love you all!**

**Shawna**


	4. I Know You Want Me

Okay so here is a filler chapter! I'm sorry its really short. But just a bit to get you to the next chapter! But have no fear remember short chapters equal another posting right after!

I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 ~I know you Want Me~<strong>

**(Alice's POV)**

Waiting for the girls to get to school was boring as my thoughts went back to yesterday. How I longed to sit there with his head in my lap as I ran my fingers through his curly hair. I wanted to get lost in his eyes, I wanted to hear his sweet southern voice saying my name.

I closed my eyes and could hear his deep southern accent whispering into my ear. I looked into the rear view mirror to see the girls coming into the parking lot. I opened the door of my car as Pit bull's voice came over the car speakers. ' I know you want me (want me) you know I want cha (want cha).' I could see myself dancing with Jasper to this song.

As the girls came over to me, we all turned our heads to notice the three new vehicles pulling into the school. OMG, this man was going to be the death of me. He drove a huge green Ford F-250 Super Duty. Now that was hot. Not everyone could pull that off, but for some reason I found it incredibly sexy.

They all had gathered behind the truck as they looked our way and waved. I was totally lost. I waved back like an obsessed teenager, wait I am one. I leaned up against my car and watched as they walked into the school. Man, he was wearing tight fitting jeans that showed off everything, a nice tan button down shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, no t-shirt, a cowboy hat, sunglasses, and boots. I was indeed in trouble.

I pulled my sunglasses down to take another look at his backside. Man, he is definitely a boxer guy. I sighed. What I would not do to be in those shorts right now?

Now I could not wait until history class, I could sit there and stare at him.

"Alice, the bell is about to ring. We can't be late." Bella's voice brought me out of my daydreaming.

I grabbed my stuff and shut the car door hurrying towards the school. This was going to be an interesting day.

I found myself doodling on my notebooks instead of taking notes. There was something seriously wrong with me. I needed to talk to the girls, I really don't think I can handle this anymore. One look into those hazel eyes and I was a goner.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, pointing to the clock. It was lunch time and I never heard the bell ring. Man I have it bad for this Jasper fellow. I walked into the lunch room, scanning the tables for the girls and noticed they were sitting with them.

My heart started racing as I locked eyes with him. I could not breathe, I could not move, I was frozen in time. I could feel the heat rushing to my face as he made his way over to me.

"You've kept me waiting, darlin." His voice was so seductive that I don't know what happened, everything around me went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay let me know what you think of it so far!<strong>

**Reviews are loved and I love you!**

**Love and hugs,**

**Shawna**


	5. Lay You Down

**Okay so here is another chapter to make up for the last chapter. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. I will post the links for this story on my profile up to this chapter. So check them out. Don't forget to review!**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-Lay You Down<strong>

**JPOV**

Pulling into the parking lot at school this morning, I knew today was going to be different. Alice has occupied my ever thought. Today I was going to get the girl. So as I was pulling in the parking lot, I had 'I'd Love To Lay You Down' by Conway Twitty playing. And it seemed to be perfect. It described what I felt.

…Lay you down and softly whisper  
>Pretty love words in your ear<br>Lay you down and tell you all the things  
>A woman loves to hear<br>I'll let you know how much it means  
>Just havin you around<br>Oh, darlin, how I'd love to lay you down…

Now you are probably wondering why out of my two brothers and I, why I am the southern boy. Well, we aren't blood related siblings. Edward is the only biological Cullen. After Edward was born Esme found out she couldn't have more kids. Carlisle is a well known doctor and one day he came in and found Emmett. His parents had died and he had no living relatives. There came the second Cullen.

My story is a bit different. I was the last Cullen to join. I was born and raised in Texas. I was raised by my mother who was so messed up on drugs that she was drying. She begged Carlisle to take me so that I would have a wonderful life. I can't hate her for that. Two days after the paperwork was signed she died.

I look back and I am so grateful for the life she gave because I have two amazing brothers who are my best friends. And I have parents who love me as if they gave birth to me.

Anyway back to the present. I see Alice and the girls standing around. She looked so beautiful today in her outfit. The yellow makes her outshine even more.

The guys and I waved at the girls who smiled and waved back.

"Come on boys we will see them later." Emmett said as he through his arm around my shoulder.

Classes seemed to fly by. So far either Rose or Bella have helped us out. No sign of Alice. I hope everything is okay.

As we got to lunch we sat with the girls again, they were telling me that Alice has more extra curricular activities between classes that sometimes she can't get out of. So when I spotted her coming in I couldn't resist tell her she kept me waiting. But what happened next will forever be with me.

"You've kept me waiting, darlin." And I don't know what happened but she fainted. I jumped up and got to her and held her head. "Edward call dad!"

Bella and Rose were right beside me while Emmett was keeping people back. "Alice? Come on Alice wake up."

"Okay dad has an ambulance on the way. Two minutes tops. He said to keep her head elevated and talk to her."

Bella was as white as a ghost and Rose looked like she was going to be sick.

Bella got beside her ear. "Come on Pixie. You have to wake up for me. We need you." In that moment I felt the love between those three girls and it nearly knocked me back.

The ambulance arrived and we were all headed to Forks Memorial.

***  
>They told us we had to wait out in the lobby while they looked her over. Rose and Bella were holding each other. Emmett was leaning against the wall and Edward was sitting in the chair with this head in his hands. Me, I was pacing the entire room.<p>

I saw Bella and Rose jump up and I turned around to see my dad. "How is she?"

He gave me a small smile. He knew something was going on since I talked to him about her. "Well it looks like she just got dehydrated. We gave her an IV to get her hydrated and she woke up and she told me to tell you girls she loved you but she needed to speak with Jasper." I looked at the girls feeling guilty that they had to wait but they just shook their heads and pushed me out.

As I walked in Alice was sitting up in bed flipping through the TV channels. "Hey."

She looked up at me and smiled the biggest smile and it was a beautiful sight. "Hey handsome."

I smiled. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up at the TV and gave it a glare. "Well I would be wonderful if they actually had good shows on TV. It's a hospital I get that but nobody want's to see things on diseases while you are laid up in the bed. Who knows you might get some of that crap in here."

I couldn't help it and I tried really I did but I just laughed. I mean I laughed until tears poured down my face. Then she started which sent me over the edge again.

By the time we calmed down I was sitting on her bed with her.

She looked up at me and sighed. "My apologies sir on keeping you waiting. It was never my intention."

Unbelievable. "As long as you are okay and will agree to a date with me. I say we are even."

She grabbed my shirt and yanked me down and then I felt her lips on mine and my entire being felt this gravitational pull. She was the center of my being now.

"Yes Jasper Cullen I will go on a date with you." She and I smiled and I couldn't help but kiss her again.

"Thank you ma'am. I look forward to taking my lady to anywhere she would like to go. But I feel like I must let the girls come. I know they were worried sick." At the mention of Bella and Alice her face softened and her eyes took on a love I have only seen in my parents.

"Okay sugar but don't you go to far now. I need my cowboy to keep me company." I kissed her cheek and nodded.

I walked out and the girls took one look at me giggled. Then they were gone in a flash. I looked over at the guys and they laughed out loud.

"What?" I was confused on what was going on.

"Dude you so scored a date didn't you?" My jaw dropped open.

"How the hell did you know?" That just sent them over into loud belly laughs that were causing people to stare.

"Shit I owe Bella 20 bucks! Em owes Rose 30! They called it Jazz. Said you would ask her out before she ever left the hospital. I said you would at least wait until she got home. Emmett said you wouldn't do it until next week." Edward was chuckling now and then everything they said just hit me.

"You bet on me?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"So she said yes huh?" Em asked. I nodded.

"I'm proud of you. You did what copperhead over there and my sexy self can't do yet."

"HEY!" Edward smacked Emmett upside the head. "Copperhead? Really?"

I smiled. "You guys do it in your own time when you are ready. What happened to her today at school really affected me."

They could only nod. I knew they were crazy about the girls. Who wouldn't be?

A few hours later Alice was back at home and safe and sound. All of us decided to stay over the night so incase Alice needed us. I took the chair. Em took the couch and the girls stayed up in Alice's room. Alice's parents where out of town and none of us like the thought of her being alone.

As I was laying down I was thinking to myself about my life. My mom was a drug addict who couldn't stop to save not only herself but her son. My dad had died in a drug scandal. Apparently he stole money that belonged to someone else to get more drugs to keep in his pocket. So they killed him.

Then having my mother get sick and going through everything with that and upon being a Cullen. The first day I came to the Cullen house Edward and Emmett were 12 and I was 11, soon to be 12, I remember seeing them playing ball outside and I just watched.

Then Edward noticed me standing there and yelled out, "Hey new brother come play football." I remember smiling and looking over at Esme and Carlisle and seeing them nod and the tears in Esme's eyes. I knew this was the place I was meant to be.

Now looking at Alice and how much in just 24 hours has changed me for the greater. I know that I have something amazing and if I treat it with as much love as I have been shown the past 6 years, then I have something for eternity.

And that is something I never want to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved and I love you all so pleaseeeeeeee review! <strong>

**Hugs and Love,**

**Shawna**


	6. The Making of A Decision

**Hey guys here is another update! I know you all love me and I love you all too!**

**I own nothing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love writing but I need to know what you guys liked or didn't like so I can make my stories better for not only me but for you all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6-ROCK STAR<strong>

**(Rose's POV)**

With Alice's little scare behind us, it was time to think of what we were going to do about the concert in Seattle. And we had to bug her about her upcoming date with Jasper. Bella and myself made a bet and I made $30 from Emmett. As he placed the money in my hand, my heart began to race.

I could feel a current of electricity flowing between us. Not sure if he felt it, but I just wanted to get lost in those huge arms of his. I could so see myself at his side. His smile lit up the room, as his laugh shook the foundation.

We had to talk, our first concert was going to be tomorrow night in Seattle, and I wasn't sure what we were going to do. We needed to leave right after lunch in order to have everything ready for us to head out.

"We can't tell them where we are going or else they will know our secret." Alice stating the obvious.

"I heard them talking to each other about going to some concert in Seattle. I wonder if they are going to be there tonight? If so, we have to act like we don't know them. Can we do it?" Bella voice was full of concern and fear.

"We just go on like we have been. Remember when that groupie tried to stalk us after the show? We got over it and went about our business. If they come to the show then so be it. But we do have to come up with an alibi on why we can't go with them. Any suggestions?" I looked at them as I could see the wheels in their heads turning.

After a few minutes Alice chimed in, "I have the perfect plan. You know my dad works in Seattle and I could just say that we are meeting dad for dinner and that we will catch up with them after the concert." She was bouncing up and down.

I had to give it to Pixie, this was a brilliant idea. Let's see how well it holds up.

We sat in the lunch room talking with the guys when Emmett started talking about tonight's concert in Seattle. I shot the girls a look as they reminded me of deer in headlights. I smiled as I looked over at Emmett and got lost in his eyes. If I wasn't careful I was going to spill my guts right here and now.

"Sorry guys, we have to leave after lunch. We are on the work release program and after that we are meeting Alice's father for dinner. Maybe we can meet up later." I took out a sheet of paper and wrote my cell phone number on it and handed it to Emmett.

I looked to see Jasper softly kiss Alice on her cheek and Bella was unsure of herself as usual, not knowing if she should make a move on Edward or not. She got up for the table and was walking out of the lunchroom. She has it bad for him, but is afraid to let him in.

We packed up the van and headed toward Seattle. I looked over the song list we had and was making sure this is what we wanted to do. Sometimes we change our minds at the last minute and the guys really don't like that. Oh well, we are paying you to do a job, then do it and don't ask questions.

We were going to sing, 'The Only Exception', 'Not Myself Tonight', 'Girls, Girls, Girls', 'Cherry Bomb', and 'Dead End Justice'. If we get an encore I said let's do, 'Piece of Me', the girls were alright with this. Our manager said that there might be a chance that we would have a special guest, but would not tell us who.

We got to our destination and then got out of the van to head towards a nice little place to get something to eat. Then off to get set up and do our sound checks before the concert. I could feel the adrenaline pumping as I loved being out on stage. Playing music with these girls was my life.

Sound check went well and it was time for us to get into costume and go out there and rock these fans. We could hear the sounds of the crowd as they started to play, 'Rock Star', which is our signature song.

Clad in my jean capries, a black tank top with yellow police tape around it, we headed out to the darkened stage. We hugged each other as we took our places and suddenly began to jam out.

Banging on the drums to, 'Girls, Girls, Girls', I looked out into the crowd and my heart almost stopped. In the front row were the guys. I knew that the others were going to start having a fit, but I was totally shocked when they just kept going, with huge smiles on their faces.

As we finished out the last song, 'The Only Exception', the lights went out and the crowd went nuts. We got backstage to find out they wanted an encore. Who could blame them? We rock.

Taking off the hot, sweaty concert attire and into something more alluring. I had a mini black leather skirt, a purple printed spaghetti strapped cami, and I looked hot. I would really love to know what Emmett would say about this.

We walked back out on stage and took a bow, then announced we would do an encore. We began to rock out to, 'Piece of Me'. The look on the guys faces were priceless.

I could tell they were all sporting massive hard-ons. Job well done girls.

Jasper was looking at Ali and I was really praying that he wouldn't recognize her. Ali clad in a stripped dress with thigh high boots was making Jasper drool all over the place.

As for poor Edward, he could not take his eyes off Bee Bee. And for good reason, I helped her pick out something a little more risky. Tight leather pants, a zip up leather tube top, and thigh high boots made her look amazing.

The song was winding down, when all of a sudden the lights went dark and one of the stage hands came to me saying to play this song. Then without notice there stood Billy Idol rocking out to, 'Rebel Yell'.

His band was there so it was easier for us to just get up and dance around. I swear to you even though it was very loud up there, I could hear the guys jaws drop on the concrete floor.

The song was done and now we left the stage and changed. Hoping that no one would see us, we got out of there and went outside to get some fresh air. We walked over to a little diner that was still open and got us something to eat.

The next sound I heard caused my head to whip around so fast I thought I gave myself whiplash. I looked to see the Cullen boys sitting in a booth to the side of us. My heart began to beat faster as I really hoped they didn't catch on to our little secret.

They got up from the table and came over to sit with us. Alice, of course was all too happy to let Jasper sit next to her. Edward asked to sit next to Bella, who was blushing at this, let him sit next to her. Emmett on the other hand decided he would just stand there.

"You can sit down. I really don't like talking to people when I can't see their face." I snickered as he slid into the seat next to me.

"Wow, that was some concert. The Sex Slaves are amazing and also very sexy looking. I didn't know you ladies were here. Where were your seats?" Emmett was making small talk.

"We were in the nose bleed seats." Alice chimed in on cue.

"Wish we would have known, we could have gotten you front row." Edward said as he continued to stare at Bella.

Now I was really worried. How did they get the VIP tickets? I wonder if they know. If so, we are so screwed.

"It's getting late and we really need to get going." I looked at the girls as to tell them we needed to talk.

"Damn, I was hoping to spend more time with you Rose. Can we have lunch tomorrow?" Wow, this guy wants to spend time with me. I was truly honored, but could I let him in? I wanted to, but it was not up to me. We each took a vow that we would not let anyone in on our secret.

They walked us outside as I saw Alice's dad in the van. Emmett took my hand and kissed it lightly. I could feel the heat rising to my face. "Until tomorrow my sweet Rose." and then he was gone. I stood there looking at the hand he just kissed and sighed. He was slowly breaking down my barriers and I was now scared. I was falling for Emmett Cullen, falling hard.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY REVIEWS ARE LOVED!<strong>

**HUGS AND LOVE,**

**SHAWNA**


	7. Wonder

**Okay guys so funny story that chapter that I accidentally posted was from another story! I'm so sorry! And I'm sorry its taken me awhile to get this posted. My 3 year old daughter had her first dance recital and this weekend is my 5th wedding anniversary so it's been hectic. SOOOO I will post not one, not two, but THREE chapters today!**

**Here is the REAL chapter 7! Don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>EmPOV<p>

Chapter 7

I thought moving to Forks would be the end of my live. I didn't know then that the girl of my dreams would be in this small rinky dink town.

Rosie was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. And I've had my eyes on a quite a few ladies in my day. But when my eyes met her, everything ceased to exist.

She was tall, blonde, big breasted, and had an ass any guy would get on their knees and thank God for.  
>I mean seriously. I would love to worship her entire body. But for some reason, I don't want to sound like a pig in front of her. I actually want to do the right by her. This is all new to me. I'm a sex um up and leave em type. My two brothers however are the romantic gentlemen in the group. I guess that's where I need my info from.<p>

I knocked on Edward's door but didn't get an answer. So I went to Jasper's and knocked and got the come in.

I walked in and saw them both sitting there picking their guitars.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I sat down on Jasper's couch.

Edward looked over at me. "Nothing much. Just sitting here talking about the girls, school, the concert this weekend."

"Cool. The girls are pretty cool huh?" I looked down at my hands.

"Yeah they are. I wonder what they are doing this weekend?" I looked at Jasper. "Dude since we know the owners of the arena 'The Sex Slaves' are playing at why not see if the girls want to go. They told us we could bring guest. " I was onto something I could feel it. I just hoped the girls would go.

"Yeah dude that's not a bad idea Em. And you came up with it!" Edward laughed and I threw a pillow at his head.

"Hey watch the hair!" He fussed.

"Yeah yeah watch that sex hair. Dude you seriously need a haircut."

"Yeah? Well you need a brain so shut up." We all laughed.

Going to school on Friday I was so excited to ask Rose if she would like to go to the concert with me.

We were sitting at the table when the girls came in and sat down next to us. "Hey ladies. What are you doing this weekend?" I wasn't going to waste time talking about non important stuff with things that are important.

I noticed a look pass between the girls but dismissed it.

"Sorry guy's, we have to leave after lunch. We are on the work release program and after that we are meeting Alice's father for dinner. Maybe we can meet up later." Rose explained. But then she took out a sheet of paper and wrote down her number and handed it to me.

To say I was happy is stupid. If I knew that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself I would jump up on the table and shout 'woohoo.'

I couldn't help but feel jealous that Jasper had the courage to kiss Alice on the cheek. I noticed Edward's face fall when Bella got up and left the café. He has it so bad for her.

Saturday night rolled around faster than me eating a slice of homemade cheesecake. We were dressed and ready to go. I was wearing an Aerosmith t-shirt, jeans, and my vans. Jasper was in a Hinder t-shirt, his black jeans, and his vans. I'm going to have to borrow that shirt. Edward was in his Avenged Sevenfold Nightmare t-shirt, American Eagle jeans, and his vans. We decided to take my jeep seeing as we will have more room.

Pulling into the arena we met up with Aro the owner. "Hello gentleman I hope you enjoy the show and here are your VIP tickets."

We said our thank you's and headed to our seats. We were on the very front row of the VIP section. I couldn't wait. These chicks weren't only hot but they could rock too.

As the show began the song 'Rock Star' came on and then a loud bang followed by smoke and then the girls appeared. Beebee on lead guitar and lead vocals, Ali on the bass and backing vocals, and then the sexiest of them, Roxy. She was the drummer and man could this chick bang.

They went through all their songs. I couldn't take my eyes off of Roxy. I happened to glance at Edward who was eyeing Beebee, and Jasper was drooling over Ali.

As they finished off their last song, 'The Only Exception', they headed out. But screw that me and the crowd wanted more.

When they came back onstage they were in completely different outfits. And my god they were hot.

They did their encore of 'Piece of Me' and shit my dick got hard. As the song started dwindling down in all of the sudden changed and the girls looked confused. Then the crowd started screaming and I looked to the left and there stood Billy Idol. He and the girls were rocking out with his band to 'Rebel Yell.'

As the concert came to a close Jasper suggested we go to the diner across the street.

We were sitting there calming down after a awesome night when I couldn't believe what we saw. The girls. Bella, Alice, and Rose were sitting at a table.

I pointed this out to the guys and we decided to go over and say hi. Jasper sat next to Alice, Edward asked Bella if he could sit with her to which she blushed and moved over. I just stood there wondering why my feet decided to freeze up on me.

"You can sit down. I really don't like talking to people who I can't see their face." Rose snickered and I smiled while sitting down next to her.

I decided to break the silence. "Wow, that was some concert. The Sex Slaves are amazing and also very sexy looking. I didn't know you ladies were here. Where were your seats?' I thought they said they were doing a work release program and having dinner with Alice's dad?

"We were in the nose bleed seats." Alice the little pixie looking chick chimed in.

"Wish we would have known, we could have gotten you front row." Edward said as he didn't take his eyes of Bella. She would be amazing for him I must say.

All of the sudden Rose said. "It's getting late and we really need to get going." What? They are leaving already?

"Damn, I was hoping to spend more time with you Rose. Can we have lunch together tomorrow?" I really wanted to spend time with her. I was really starting to like her a lot more. She gave me a small smile and nodded before we all headed outside.

This van pulled up and Alice and Bella jumped in. I looked at Rose. "Until tomorrow my sweet Rose." And then I left. I hated leaving her there but if I hadn't left I would have grabbed her up and kissed her. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. That I knew for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved and so are you!<strong>

**Hugs and love!**

**Shawna**


	8. Sweet Date

**Okay so here is post number 2! I really hope you all are enjoying this story. It's been a blast to write. **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

(Bella's POV)

I thought about after we left the diner last night, my thoughts went back to seeing Edward's expression while I was on stage. The look in those hypnotic emerald eyes spoke volumes to my heart. Would I be able to manage a real relationship with him, and continue to live my double life as a famous rock star?

I wanted to just give up on everything. Things weren't supposed to be this hard once you are a rock star, you should be able to come and go, to enjoy life. For some reason that was not going to happen with me. As I sat here thinking about how things could be different, my cell phone went off.

To my surprise was a velvet sounding voice on the other end. I froze for a moment trying to remember if I was the one who gave him my number, then I realized that either Pixie or Rose must have given it to him.

"Good morning Ms. Swan. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for lunch?" That voice was so seductive I was about to loose it. He wanted to meet me for lunch, when I was not so nice to him the other day. What to do?

"I suppose I could. Where are you going to be?" I replied.

Before he said another word, it sounded like a girl giggling in the background. My heart sank as the thoughts of him playing me came screaming. But for some reason that giggle sounded familiar. Why would Pixie be there? Then it dawned on me, she was with Jasper, duh.

"I was thinking more on the lines of me coming to pick you up, if that is alright?" I could feel the heat rising to my face as I thought of him pulling up into my driveway, ringing the doorbell, and having dad answer the door. Priceless.

I was in the process of shrugging out of my pajamas as he continued to talk to me. "Do you mind if we go alone? I would really like to just be able to talk to you without the crew with us. No pressure, really."

I rolled my eyes at the thought. My inner self was screaming, 'Yes, I want to be alone with you', but I have to admit I was a little nervous. I had this feeling that the girls were setting me up on this little date. They knew I would not be able to resist the temptation much longer. I had it bad for Edward, but tried not to show it.

Then the panic attacks began to hit with such force I thought I would die. What if he tried to kiss me? What if he wanted more than just breakfast? I shook my head trying to get this out of my head. I vowed that I would never fall for someone again, not after what happened with one Jacob Black.  
><em><br>I remember it like it was yesterday. I grew up around the Black family, so it was only a matter of time before I started having feelings for Jacob. In Junior high was when the feelings became known. Now I really wished they would have stayed out of the picture._

It was during one of our fun days at school and I was behind the bleachers with a few friends, who were thinking about ditching, when out of nowhere comes Jacob. He has grown so much over the summer that at first I didn't recognize him.

He stood off to one side and motioned for me to come over to him. As a good girl, I did what I was told. He was gorgeous and I wanted to get lost in him, so I thought.

"Hey Bells, how would you like to ditch the rest of the day and hang out with me, I am going down to La Push." His husky voice was so dreamy.

I could only nod my head yes as he took my hand, leading me to his VW Rabbit. It was beautiful down there. Then as we sat on the cliffs overlooking the water, he leaned down and whispered, "I am glad you came with me. I wanted to ask you this for a long time, but didn't know how. Would you like to go out with me?" The way the sunlight sparkled in his dark eyes made my heart soar.

So we started dating which did not surprise my father, who was all for it. He liked Jacob and was really close to his father. Things were going smoothly for us, we took our relationship slow. Until the night before our big school dance. We only kissed, but I knew he wanted more out of this relationship. I wasn't ready yet. I wanted to wait, but for some reason I was afraid that I would loose him if I did.

About an hour into the dance, Jacob leads me outside and towards his car. I was a little nervous, but soon that faded away. We drove down to La Push, where he parked his car in the dark, then took me down to the beach. Sitting on a large flat rock Jacob began to kiss me with such fever I thought I was going to black-out. His hands were becoming rough as they were now all over my body. Then out of nowhere, he took the one thing I wanted to hold dear. He did it by force, I tried to stop him, but he was too powerful.

After he was finished his assault he dropped me off back at school and left. I was embarrassed, ashamed, and humiliated. I called my father and he came to pick me up. He was livid when I told him what happened. He took me straight to the hospital and got me checked out.

Once the results were in, he went down to talk to Billy and arrest Jacob.

"Bella, are you still there?" Edward's sweet voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I am sorry Edward. I'll be ready when you get here. See you soon." I snapped the phone shut and began to weep loudly.

"What's the matter Bella?" My father peeked through the door.

"Edward is coming to pick me up and is taking me out to eat. But I got nervous and the flashbacks took over. I like Edward, but I don't want to have a repeat of what happened between Jacob and me." the tears would not stop falling.

"Edward comes from a very strict family Bella and I really don't think that Carlisle would stand for that type of behavior from his boys. If he starts doing something you don't like, you have to tell him Bells. And if he can't understand that, then he isn't right for you." words of wisdom from my father. He was always so strong and yet had no one to share his love with, besides me.

I was sitting on the couch when I heard footsteps on the front porch. My heart began to race like a champion thoroughbred. I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing, then I heard the doorbell ring. My father smiled as he went to open the door.

I watched as my father brought Edward into the living room. My gosh this man was incredible. He brought me some flowers and was a perfect gentleman. I took the flowers into the kitchen to place them in a vase, when Edward stood in the doorway, looking so handsome.

I didn't notice him moving until he was right there standing in front of me. His soft hand brushing against my cheek as I felt the heat rising and I was feeling faint. His smile was intoxicating and he lightly kissed my cheek.

"Are you ready to go, Ms. Swan?" he whispered.

I could not breath, nor could I talk. All I could do was nod my head as I grabbed my purse, waved good bye to my father, and went out the door to have a nice time with Edward.

Being a late Sunday morning traffic to Seattle was minimal. I knew my way around Seattle, but for some reason I was not familiar with where Edward was taking me. Then he parked in front of Palomino's, a very fancy place to eat that I had never been to.

He came over to open my door as he led me into the restaurant. It was beautiful and the smells coming from the kitchen were heavenly. I looked at Edward with curious eyes, wondering why he brought me to such a top notch place.

We were taken to a private area as the hostess handed us the menus. Now I was very nervous. A sharped dress man came into the private area to take our orders. I didn't know where to begin, so Edward took over for me.

"We will start out with some Crisp Calamari, Caesar Salad, that we will share, as for the main meal, I would like to have the Asiago-Almond crusted Scallops with a side of crab cakes." he smiled as he handed the waiter his menu.

"I'll have the same." I handed him the menu as Edward smiled again.

I sat there taking in the atmosphere when Edward touched my hand. It was like magic and all I wanted was to be with him. He took my hand bringing to his lips as he kissed the back of my hand. I could feel the heat again and knew I was not going to make it if he did kiss me.

In a fluid movement, Edward was now sitting next to me. He was holding my hand in his as he looked me in the eyes. His free hand brushed away a strand of hair that was in my face then places it under my chin, bringing his lips to mine. He was so soft and warm. It was pure heaven on earth. I could not breathe as the world around me seem to fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved and so are you!<strong>

**Hugs and love**

**Shawna**


	9. Cat fights and Good Reason

**Okay so this is post number 3! And this was a fun fun fun chappy to write! I hope to get a few reviews for this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

EPOV

Falling asleep last night was really difficult since the only thing I could even think about was kissing Bella. Her lips pressed against mine made the world stop. The only thing I could fee, hear, smell, was her. She has consumed my every thought and it literally scared the shit out of me. But I wouldn't change a thing.

It's Monday morning and I can't wait to get to school to see her. I have often wondered how Bella and the girls could afford their cars. I'm not saying they are poor or can't I'm just saying Bella has her mustand, Rose has her Beamer, and Alice has her Audi. Now neither of those cars are under thirty grand.

My family is well off. So when the guys and I turned 16 we all got our cars.

Pulling into the school, I saw the girls were already here and were standing around talking. I quickly parked and made my way over to them. Bella looked up as I approached and her face lit up. I leaned down and kissed her welcoming the feeling of her lips on mine.

"Good morning." Bella was blushing and the girls were looking at her with big grins. I noticed of course that Jasper had Alice in his arms and Rose and Emmett were holding hands. Everything was right in the world.

"Morning Bella." She turned to face the group but leaned into my side a bit. And the huge ass grin that spread across my face could probably give away why I'm so happy.

The final bell for class rang so we all headed our separate ways.

We headed into the lunchroom and I froze. Bella was in the face of Tanya Denali. Rose was toe to toe with Lauren Mallory, and Alice was mouthing off to Jessica Stanley.

I looked at Em and Jazz who looked just about as frozen as I.

Then I heard it. "Listen here you fake blonde dumbass bimbo. You have NO say in who we date or talk to. This isn't your school and you have no clue who the hell you are messing with. It would be very, very smart for you to take your fake breasted self back to the trailer where you came from." Bella was seething.

Damn!

"What the hell? Listen you skanky bitches. Those Cullen boys are ours. They don't need trash like you." The girl in front of Bella spat out. Then before anyone could see. Bella drew back and hit the girl in the gut. Then brought her knee up to meet the girls head.

Then all hell broke loose. The girls were going at it.

"He's mine Alice."

"No he's not you no good whelp of a whore." Alice was pulling Jessica's hair. The cafeteria was loving this chanting out fight, fight, fight.

The guys and I pulled our girls off of the idiots who were stupid enough to provoke them. "Bella calm down sweetheart. Calm down" She reacted to my words almost immediately and relaxed into my arms.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Mr. Thompson the school principle was standing right beside us. This will not end well.

"Mr. Thompson, they attacked us." Jessica spoke as if she was innocent.

"Mr. Thompson sir that's not the full truth. Those girls were verbally provoking them." Jasper my man I am proud.

"You 6 girls my office now!" I looked down at Bella who was giving Tanya the most evil, go to hell look you have ever seen.

I kissed her cheek and let her go. "It will be fine baby." She looked back at me and smiled. Good so she liked that endearment. Now I just have to get the balls to ask her to be my girlfriend.

The bell rang signaling to get back to class. Great. Going to be more worried about Bella than school work.

School passed by in a blur. All I could think about was what happened and if Bella was okay.

The guys and I decided to go by Bella's house to see if they were there since their cars weren't in the parking lot.

Rumor was that all 6 girls got suspended for the rest of the week. I wasn't going to believe anything until I heard the girls tell us.

Pulling up to Bella's I saw the girls cars there. Emmett knocked on the door and Bella's dad answered the door. "Ah. Hello boys. Come on in the girls are upstairs. I'll tell them you are here." He was talking kind of loud and I had no clue why.

He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. He said something and the door shut quickly. He smiled and shook his head coming back down.

"So I hear you boys are the reason the girls got suspended huh?" Oh shit.

"Um well sir, we were the topic but we got to them and pulled the girls off of them as quickly as we could." I was stammering. I was nervous as shit. He surprised me by bending over laughing.

"Dad stop teasing the guys." I looked up and Bella was so beautiful. She was wearing a blue tank top with black yoga pants. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail. I loved seeing her dress up but seeing her like this was a whole different side and I loved seeing her this way. She looked more natural

"Hey. We wanted to come by and see what happened after we all had to go to class." Emmett was always excited to hear about a good fight.

"Well we all got taken into the office and he talked to us one by on. He decided that since they verbally started the fight that we all got suspended for the rest of the week. Since it was our first offense it wouldn't go on our record. The others however, it went on their record."

"What about your parents? Are they really upset?" The girls started laughing and shook their heads.

"My dad as you can see, is very down to earth. He loves that I take up for myself and not let anybody run over me. Rose's parents said no more this year. Alice, well her parents said way to go." They started laughing. Which made us all start laughing.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. School sucked sine the girls weren't there. It was Friday and I'm going to ask Bella out for Saturday.

I knocked on the door and Bella answered. "Hi Edward. Come on in." We walked into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No. I'm good. How has the rest of your week been?" I was curious. And I was buying myself some time before I either got the girl of my dreams on a date, or completely bombed.

"Well it was great having time off but the girls and I are itching to get back to school." She laughed.

"Listen Bella. I was wondering if I could take you out Saturday?" Her smile faded. Not good Edward you idiot. She doesn't see you that way. Then why did she kiss me?

"Edward. I would love to, but I can't. I….have…something that I have to go out of town for. I am not saying no forever just not Saturday. I really like you. I mean really, really like you. I just can't. " Okay so she said no but that she liked me.

"It's okay Bella. I understand. You just let me know when you can."

"Edward. Listen-" I interrupted her mainly because I felt the need to get out of there before I looked like an even bigger idiot.

"I have to go Bella. I'll talk to you later." And I left. What else could I possibly say?

I feel like a complete dumbass.

My phone rung and it was Jasper. "Hey man. Did you get shot down too?" What? Jazz got shot down?

"Yeah man. Something about being out of town." How can that be? Are they going together?

"Edward man. I don't know why but I feel like the girls are hiding something from us. Something big man." I felt the same way.

"Yeah man I know. And I want to know what it is." This was too weird.

"Did you hear from Emmett?" I want to know if Rose did the same thing.

"Yeah man, Rose said the same thing. I don't get it." This is to weird.

"We all need to talk. I'll meet you at the house." I hung up and raced to the house. The girls were hiding something and didn't want us to find out. What could it be? I don't even know but I hate being lied to. And if there was any type of relationship to go on with me and Bella, this is NOT the way to start off.

Hopefully the girls have a good reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved and so are you!<strong>

**Hugs and kisses**

**Shawna**


	10. In My Arms

**Okay so I need to say that all of you who are reading, reviewing, and messagingme to let me know how much you like my story. It means more to me than you could know. **

**Here is the next update! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 ~ In My Arms<strong>

{Alice's POV}

That little break that we got after the fight was just what I needed to come up with another couple of songs for us to do that weekend. As we sat in Bella's room in our gossip circle, we began to work a little on our play list for the concert Saturday night. I let them hear the one I wanted to do and they agreed it was pretty good.

"Alright Pixie, out with the details." I rolled my eyes at the thought of me telling them every detail of my date with the amazing Jasper Cullen. But we never keep secrets from each other and I wasn't about to start that now.

"Well, he came to pick me up and met my parents, which went well. Then he took me to a nice restaurant, followed by a nice walk in the park. He was very sweet and I have to admit, he is quiet charming. Oh who am I kidding, I have fallen head over heels for him. He is just so perfect." I could feel the heat rushing to my face and I of course ignored it.

Next was Rose's turn to explain how her date with Emmett turned out. All she could do with smile, you know that cheshire cat smile, and we knew she was hooked on the big ole teddy bear.

Bella was turning a bright red as we tried to get details out of her, but of course, she only said that she had a wonderful time with Edward. Who wouldn't have a good time with these guys?

The problem was do we tell them our secret or do we not? Would it really make a difference to them if they knew we were The Sex Slaves? And most important, would they tell our secret?

We sat there pondering these questions and really didn't like the answers we were getting. All is lost and there would be no love in our lives.

As we got back to school, the week seemed to go by pretty fast. The teachers were very nice as to letting us make up the work we miss. We would have it done by the end of the week, plus all the work they were doing now to prepare for the major testing coming up soon.

Sitting in the lunchroom with the guys around us made us feel happier, until Emmett asked Rose to go out with him on Saturday. Rose looked like a deer caught in a semi's headlights. I had to kick her shin to get her to focus.

Then Jasper looked at me as if to ask me what my plans were for this weekend. I could feel the panic attacks begin to boil inside my stomach. I longed for this time with him, but the band had to be kept a secret or all would be lost.

Then it happened so fast, one minute Rose is sitting there talking to Emmett, the next she is running towards the doors. I let go of Jasper and partially pulled Bella behind me as we went to chase down our sister.

"Rose, what happened? Why did you just up and leave?" Bella questioned.

Then without a warning Rose stopped and looked us both in the eyes. I could feel something was the matter just didn't understand what. Until she broke down in front of us. This was the only time we have ever seen her get this emotional.

Rose was always the strong one, but for some reason she was reduced to this. The fact that she was bearing her feelings for Emmett was shocking to us. Rose always kept herself professional, until now.

"There is something I have to tell you both about my date with Emmett. I shouldn't have let my guard down, but we were sitting down by the lake he was holding my hand. He told me that I made him feel complete, that I was different from the other girls at the school.

For the first time in my life I feel loved, I know you two love me as sisters, but someone truly loves me for me. I almost spilled everything to him, but I held back. I knew that would not be good for the two of you. But for Pete's Sake, I'm not sure I can continue to turn him down on dates. He is going to know something soon or else he is going to walk. If he does, it will destroy me." Her eyes clouded with tears as she stood there confessing her love for Emmett.

Now what do we do? These guys were serious and we had to make up our minds what we were going to do about it.

Being out of school on Friday was the worst. I wanted so badly to see Jasper, but knew we had to get down to Los Angeles for our next concert. I have to say that I don't like being apart from Jasper. I feel safe and secure when he's around.

As we got our concert gear loaded up, we headed for the airport. There was some contest going on that the first caller to call the local stations would win tickets to see us and the other bands that were playing this weekend.

The grand prize winner would get tickets to the concert, plus backstage passes to hang out with us after the concert. Not that we mind, this happens all the time for us so its no big deal. Then I froze for a second, what happens if Jasper won the tickets, what would we do then?

The others were resting so I didn't bring it up. Could we handle them winning the contest or would things go horribly wrong?

The rest of the trip was peaceful and as we got to the hotel I talked to them about what I was thinking. To my surprise they looked at me as if I had hit the jackpot. We all stared at each other coming to a group conclusion, what happens now?

We had our sound check and was getting ready for our first concert of the weekend, when my cell went off.

"Hey darlin, how are you?" his sexy southern drawl made my heart skip a beat.

"Hey there sexy. What are you doing?" I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh just sitting here waiting for the guys to get back. We are going out for the weekend and I had to hear your voice before we left. I miss you Pixie." my heart began to race and I felt so warm as if he were holding me right now.

"I miss you too. I'll be home Sunday evening I promise. Maybe we can get together then and take a walk down by La Push." it was getting hard to breathe as I continued to talk to him.

"Sounds like a date to me darlin. Well I will talk to you again later on tonight. Try and have a good time with your family." Oh how I wish he would just say those 3 little words that would just seal the deal for me.

"Alright Jasper talk to you later sweets." I hung up with him and began to giggle like the high school girl I am.

The other girls looked at me with curious eyes. That was until their cell phones went off and they started up the giggling routine. I seriously think these guys have it bad for us. Could it be?

As they finished their phone calls we got into our costumes for tonight. Corsets, garter belts and fishnet stockings were the special for tonight. As we do every show we started out with the song, Rock Star. Then went into a few songs we did at the Seattle concert.

I looked over at BeeBee and nodded to her it was time to unleash my new song. The lights went dark as we took our new places on the stage. I was now playing the keyboard for this little part of the song and then just let it rip.

'In My Arms'

Don't look down don't look back  
>I am beside you<br>Close your eyes know I'm here  
>I know it's hard to let go all that defines you<br>You feel like you'll never be whole again

We will find a way to erase the past  
>Stay with me, stay with me<p>

In my arms you'll be fine  
>I'll never let go<br>All you've lost will come again  
>Just stay here with me<br>Never look back, never again it's over  
>Everything ends here in my arms<p>

Don't give in don't let your memories break you  
>Let me take you away from here<p>

We will find a way to make this last  
>Stay with me, stay with me<p>

In my arms you'll be fine  
>I'll never let go<br>All you've lost will come again  
>Just stay here with me<br>Never look back, never again it's over  
>Everything ends here in my arms<p>

I'll be here forever  
>Everything ends<br>Here in my arms  
>I'll be here forever<br>Everything ends  
>Here in my arms<br>I'll be here forever, forever, forever

In my arms you'll be fine  
>I'll never let go<br>All you've lost will come again  
>Just stay here with me<br>Never look back, never again it's over  
>Everything ends here in my arms<p>

The crowd was going hysterical for this song as I continued it, I noticed something in the VIP section and almost forgot where I was going with the song. I shot a look at BeeBee and Roxy to make them look in the crowd. There they were, the guys. They were all wearing our concert t-shirts, now what were we going to do?

There was no turning back now as I let my other song out of the bag.

'Promise Me'

Into the fire on my own, hey  
>I know I wont see your face again, hey<br>Are you sitting there alone, hey  
>Are you thinking like me,<p>

All the laughing times,  
>Of all the sad and loving times,<br>Everything that's left from us is fading away!

Promise me to think of us as a time so wonderful.  
>Promise me to think of us still bright still colorful.<br>Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed.

Surrounded by flames everywhere  
>What I used to be im not even there<br>The absence of you is killing me, hey

Are you thinking like me,  
>All the laughing times, of all the sad and loving times<br>everything that's left of us, is fading away.

Promise me to think of us as a time so wonderful.  
>Promise me to think of us still bright still colorful.<br>Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed.

Promise me, Promise me, I will be fine without you

Promise me, Promise me, Once more in my life to see you

Promise me, Promise me, I will be fine without you

Promise me, Promise me, Once more in my life to see you

Can you promise me to see you?

Can you promise me..

Promise me to think of us as a time so wonderful(so wonderful)  
>Promise me to think of us still bright still colorful(still colorful)<br>Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed

As we finished our last song the announcer came out to let us know who won the contest. We watched from the side of the stage as he read the name. My heart fell out of my chest as he said that Jasper Cullen and 2 friends had won the grand prize and were on their way onto the stage.

I looked over at the girls with shock as we all held hands, silently promising each other that we could make this. First we needed to change from our concert attire and then off to the club for our after concert party with the guys.

We were off to the club, since they all knew we were still minors we had a special place in the back of the club with its own dance floor and soda bar. The evening was going great, until Emmett said something that got Roxy all uptight.

We excused ourselves from the table to follow Roxy to the bathroom for a little girl time.

"I can't do it anymore. I hate lying to him. I have to tell him or else I am going to loose him." she was almost in tears.

"We can't risk that kind of exposure Roxy and you know it. We could lose our gig and the money that comes with it. Are you willing to give it all up and what if he doesn't want to be with you after you tell him, then what?" Beebee was furious. I was torn between my friends. How do I side with? I want Jasper to know so badly, but yet I love living like this.

But is love worth the price of loosing everything?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved and I love you!<strong>

**Hugs and kisses!**

**Shawna**


	11. Careful

**Okay guys here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! Leave a Review please!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Careful<p>

JPOV

Hanging up with Edward I knew we needed to all talk about the girls. The fact being something is up and its huge.

If they can't trust us enough to tell us then how can we be with them? And that burns me for everyone knows I am into Alice. And from what I can tell, she's into me as well.

I heard the door slam and looked up to see Emmett come strolling through the foyer. "Hey man you talk to Edward?" I nodded my head. "He is pretty convinced something is up. What do you think Jazz?"

I sighed wondering how to explain it. "Yeah I do. Em it bugs the shit out of me too. It's no secret how any of us feel about these women. Why can't they trust us enough to tell us what they are hiding?"

Edward came in at that second and plopped down on the couch sighing. "I'm with you Jazz. I don't get it man."

Emmett looked like he wanted to say something. "What if they can't? Like it's a life changing secret?"

Well shit I never thought of it that way. Maybe he's right. "It doesn't matter man. If we have any hopes of being with them, don't you think we should know?"

I could visibly see his shoulders drop. "Yeah I guess. I'm just trying to give them the benefit of the doubt man."

I nodded as did Edward. Why did life have to be so complicated?

EPOV

Thursday came upon us and all of us were sitting at the cafeteria table. When all of the sudden Rose jumps up and storms out of the room. All of us looking after her. Then Bella and Alice take off after her.

I was getting really tired of this. A part of me wanted to go after them and demand to know what was going on. But a part of me was asking if I could handle what was going to be thrown at me.

I wanted Bella more than I have ever wanted anything. I was falling in love with her. I feel myself ache when she isn't around.

"Dude, Jazzy is going to try to win tickets to see 'The Sex Slaves' on Saturday. Winner gets VIP tickets and hangs out with the band after the show." Emmett whispered.

I smiled knowing he was probably going to buy them off the radio station, idiot.

"Yeah we will end up going. I know that face." Emmett clapped me on the back as we laughed.

Friday came and the girls didn't show up. Jasper said it was due to family. Who really knows.

BPOV

"Bella I don't give a damn anymore. Yes I love this life but at the cost of losing maybe my future?" I'm not willing to risk it.

I sighed. She was right. I hated lying to Edward. I was head over heels for him and keeping this secret from him is killing me.

"Bella…she is right. Jasper is my soul mate I know this. I trust them. Rose does too. Come on Bella." I looked at both of my best friends and saw the longing and hurt. And it wasn't right. We were supposed to be sisters.

Truth was I was hurting to. So taking a deep breath. "I trust them to. Okay. We will tell them."

It took them a minute to get what I was saying before they launched themselves at me. After I said I would tell them. I felt a huge weight lifted.

Now we just had to do it. Great.

EmPOV

Well Jasper won the tickets. Go figure. And it's after the concert and we are at the club sitting here with THE 'Sex Slaves'. When I said that Roxy looked a lot like a girl back home. The face was a perfect match to Rose. Just different hair color. They took off saying they would be back.

"Man what is it with chicks running away from you dude?" Edward punched me in the shoulder. Fucker. I'll get him back for that.

The girls came back looking more determined than anything. Oh well. Who knows women anyway.

"Guys there is something we have to tell you." Ali spoke up.

"Yeah…we aren't who you-" Roxy was interrupted by the announcer asking the girls to do one of their songs.

The girls gave us apologetic looks as they walked up to the stage.

"Hey everyone. Tonight we are going to do a work in progress song. We have been messing around with it for awhile. It's called 'Careful.' We hope you enjoy it.

Careful by Paramore

I settled down  
>A twisted up frown<br>Disguised as a smile, well  
>You would have never known<p>

I had it all  
>But not what I wanted<br>Cause home for me  
>Was a place uncharted<br>And overgrown

You'd make your way in  
>I resist you just like this<p>

You can't tell me to feel  
>The truth never set me free<br>So, I did it myself

You can't be to careful anymore  
>When all that I waiting for you<br>Won't come any closer  
>You've got to reach out a little more<br>More (4x)

Open your eyes like I opened mine  
>It's only the real world.<br>A life you will never know

Shifting you weight  
>To throw off the pain<br>Well you can ignore it  
>But, only for so long<p>

You look like idid  
>You resist me just like this<p>

You can't tell me to heal  
>And it hurts remembering<br>How it felt to shut down

Can't be to careful anymore  
>When all that is waiting for you<br>Won't come any closer  
>You've got to reach out a little more<br>More( 4x)

The truth never set me free  
>The truth never set me free<br>The truth never set me free  
>So, I'll do it myself<p>

You can't be to careful anymore  
>When all that is waiting for you<br>Won't come any closer  
>You've got to reach out<p>

Can't be to careful anymore  
>When all that is waiting for you<br>Won't come any closer  
>You've got to reach out<br>More (5x)

The place erupted in cheers, whistles, and applauding. The girls waved and smiled saying thank you to everyone.

They stepped down and came over to us. "Follow us." They pulled us to a door to the side and we walked in. "Our dressing room. You three sit" Beebee told us.

Roxy stood in front of me, Ali in front of Jasper, and Beebee was in front of Edward. "Before we show you what we were going to explain. You need to promise this doesn't leave the room. It's very, very important that we trust you." What in the world?

We all nodded anyway. "Okay ladies."

Then they pulled off their wigs. What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>*hides* Leave a Review and I will update faster! <strong>

**Reviews are loved and I love you!**

**Hugs,**

**Shawna**


	12. What are you doing here?

**Okay so I didn't write this one and its short. BUTTTTTTT since I got quite a few reviews for the last chapter I will graciously post another right after this one! SOOOOO! I hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>(Bella's POV)**

After having that argument with the others, tonight was going to be the night we tell the guys our secret and really pray they would understand. So I pulled the girls to the side and asked the one question that seemed to burn within me.

"Once the cat is out of the bag, what happens if they don't want anything to do with us, can we risk them knowing and spilling the news to everyone at school? Our lives would be over. Not to mention we would have to move. I really don't want to move." I could see the aftermath of what might happen if they did leave us. And it wasn't a pleasant site.

Neither of them would say a word as we all went into the dressing room to get ready for the concert. My nerves were on edge and there was nothing I could do to settle them. Looking over the play list for tonight's concert, I was going to stay to myself and if they wanted to say anything to me, they would have to come to me.

I heard the screaming of the adoring fans and knew it was time to put Bella away and it was time to bring out BeeBee, Sex Slave lead singer. Sometimes I wonder why I got myself into this, all I wanted to do was live a normal life, but I just could not stay away from the fame and fortune.

Taking our places on the darken stage, I could hear my heart thumping and knew tonight would either make or break our relationships with the guys. My hands began to shake a little until I started our first song.

Time to rock.

After our little gig at the club we took the guys to our dressing room to unveil our true identity. We stood in front of our guys and looked them straight in the eyes.

"Before we show you what we were going to explain. You need to promise us that this doesn't leave the room. It's very, very important that we trust you." We made Roxy say this since this was her idea.

They were alright with this and their expressions looked scared. We looked at each other then began to remove our wigs. The look on their faces was priceless and hard to read. Oh I wish I could read minds right now. The silence was killing us and I could tell that we were about to have a major melt down.

I shot the girls a look as we put back on our wigs and stormed out of the dressing room. We could not handle the tension in that room. We were going back to my house and just pray that no one finds out our secret.

Thank goodness dad wasn't here or this would be hard to explain, not that any of us were ready to talk about the events that happened tonight. We sat in my room balling our eyes out, we were pathetic, but we had to tell them it was only right that they knew.

The note dad left said he wouldn't be home until 6 in the morning so it was alright that the girls crashed here tonight. None of us wanted to be alone as we all took our turns showering then got into our gossip circle in the middle of my bedroom floor.

No one said anything at first, then Rose cleared her throat and began.

"Alright maybe that wasn't our best idea. Guaranteed they spill to the entire school on Monday. We are ruined." Tears fell from her eyes as we all just sat there realizing it was over.

I believe we went through every single box of Kleenex we had in the house. Not sure what time it was since we were still talking about the events when suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

The girls shot me a look of panic as I grabbed the baseball bat and headed downstairs to check the door. Who the hell was out this time at night and why were they here?

I opened the door, "What are you doing here?" Was the only sound that came from my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved and I love you!<strong>

**Hugs,**

**Shawna**


	13. Let Me Be Myself

**Okay sooo this is a long chapter and has alot happening in it! I really really would love feedback on it please! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

RPOV

As the door opened up Bella froze. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. They weren't supposed to be here. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Before Alice or I could react, he had her by the throat in the air. His two dominions came at Alice and me. I put her behind me ready to fight them off. They just stopped and looked at each other before laughing and coming at me. "You can't fight us both. I'm going to have fun with you feisty." No! Please god no.

I saw Jared head for Alice and I just looked at her expressing how sorry I was in my eyes. She gave me a look that could have broke anyone sane enough. He took her in his arms and covered her mouth making her watch Jake and Bella.

Paul grabbed my hair and made me face them as well. "Watch what he is going to do to her." I watched as Jake was getting ready to throw her against a wall.

She cried out. Tears poured down my face as I watched helplessly. She will never forgive me for not doing something.

"Did you think you could get away from me? That I wouldn't come and find you? I told you that you were mine. You always will be. I took what I wanted from you now I'll take it again."

Then as if God answered our prayers. The guys walked in. "What the hell?" Edward yelled out. Jacob didn't have enough time to move as Edward punched him in the side of the head knocking him unconscious. Jasper came after Jared. I have never seen him so livid.

Emmett, he looked calm almost scary. He turned his eyes to me and they softened a bit before hardening back up looking at Paul. The guys let me and Alice go wanting to fight. We ran over and grabbed Bella. Edward was on the phone with 911.

"Bella?" She looked up at us and threw her arms around us. "You guys are okay. I was worried. I couldn't see what they were doing to you." She sobbed.

"We were worried about you. Bella can you forgive us for not trying to do something?" Alice said exactly what I was thinking.

Bella pulled back and looked at us. "Forgive you? What could you have done? There is nothing to forgive. I love you girls." She hugged us again as we all cried.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. "Hey its okay. It's just me." I looked up and saw Emmett.

He looked so heartbroken. I couldn't have that so I stood up and put my arms around his neck. But when he put his arms around me, I lost it. I started sobbing into his shoulder.

I could hear him tell everyone something but I couldn't understand. Then I felt us walking but I kept stumbling, so Emmett picked me up bridal style. He was whispering in my ear that everything was okay and that the cops are pulling in taking the guys. That it was all over.

I sure hope to god It was. It wasn't for my sake. It was for Bella. She had been through enough to last a lifetime. Nobody deserves that. But at this moment. Seeing it in person, seeing how strong she is, I have never had more respect for anyone.

It's time for me to start appreciating the things I love the most again. That starts now.

**APOV**

Seeing my two best friends in the positions they were in, nearly broke me. Knowing that Bella was helpless and Rose was trying to protect me. It was all too much.

Seeing Emmett take Rose away and whispering in her ear. I knew that he could get her through this. She just has to let him. Rose has been the mama bear of this group for so long, I just hope she see's that he wants to be there for her.

Jasper was rubbing my arms as the police were taking Bella's statement. They said Rose and I could wait until tomorrow. But that it was a solved case pretty much. Since Jake has a history of abuse with her.

I told Jasper I needed to call the parents. They didn't need to find out from the police. So we walked up to my bedroom that I have here at Bella's.

I dialed Rose's parents first. I had explained to them what happened. But that Bella needed us and they knew how close we all were and they told me to tell her to call them if we needed anything.

My parents were next. Although they were always out of town I needed to let them know. They offered to fly home but I refused stating they wouldn't see me anyway. That Bella needed me and I wasn't leaving. They told me they loved me and were glad we were okay.

Bella's dad, well his was the hardest. He was going to hit the roof. "Hello?"

"Hey Charlie." I was hoping to sound chipper enough.

"Hey kiddo. How was the concert?" I smiled knowing he loved Rose and I as if we were his own.

"It was great." I knew I was putting it off.

"Good. Now tell me what's wrong." Somehow he always knew. None of us could ever pull one over him

"Jake came to the house." I pulled the phone away from my ear looking over at Jasper as Charlie was yelling.

"What? Does that kid have a death wish? What happened? Are you all alright?" I sighed.

"We are physically fine. Jake kind of picked Bella up and threw her against the wall. Paul and Jared held me and Rose back. I'm sorry Charlie I wanted to protect her. We just couldn't" I started crying and Jasper started rubbing my back.

"Alice you listen to me. You are like my own daughter. I care for you. I'm glad you didn't. Because I might have lost one of you girls tonight. You did the smart thing. Is Bella okay?" I smiled.

"Yea. Edward is down there with her. Jasper is with me and Emmett is with Rose. She is taking it the hardest I think."

He grumbled. "Makes sense she has always been the mama of the group. So you guys told them huh? How did they take it?"

"Long story Charlie and we shall talk when you get home. I just wanted to let you know. Do you want to speak with Bella?"

"Yes, please. I'm glad you girls are alright Alice. I know I don't ever tell you all this that much but I do love you girls." I wiped away the few falling tears.

"We know Charlie. We love you to." I walked out and handed Bella the phone. Before making my way back to the man I loved who I hoped would accept me and my job.

**BPOV**

As Alice left I pulled the phone up to my ear. "Daddy?" My chin quivered and my voice broke.

"Hey baby. I'm so sorry I'm not there." I smiled through my tears.

"I'm okay dad. Just a few bruises but nothing serious. The officer said he was going away for awhile because he violated a court order and the restraining order. Not to mention assault." Edward sat with me while I talked with my dad.

"Well baby girl. If you need me call me and I'll be home faster than you can think. I love you." I loved knowing my dad could express his feelings when I needed it.

"I love you to, daddy." We said goodbye and I looked up at Edward.

"Well this day has royally sucked." I smiled.

"Bella. I'm sorry." I looked up into those emerald eyes that look tormented. It looks like it would only take one small thing and he would break.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Edward. If its about us being the Sex Slaves or this situation tonight. None of it is your fault."

"We were just in shock. After you guys left we still sat there for god knows how long before Jasper hit both of us and told us we were all idiots. We jumped in the car and came straight here. Then when we saw what was going on. If we had just told you that we didn't care about you guys being famous. Then we all would have left together and you wouldn't have gone through that." He was tearing up. Oh God. I have to fix him.

"Edward. Stop. If you all had came with us. Who's to say that he wouldn't have found me and the girls alone? Edward he raped me last year. This isn't my first run in with him. Please know its not your fault. As for the famous part. You should care. Not assuming anything but if we were to pursue anything like relationship wise, you would be in the spotlight too. That's why we have the double lives so we aren't constantly hounded by the paps. Believe me I want a relationship with you. But not at the cost of losing your freedom. It's not easy." I looked down at my lap.

"I want a relationship with you. What smart guy wouldn't. You are smart beautiful. Look amazing as a blonde and a brunette. Can play the hell out of a guitar. Bella, we will figure something out I promise. Just promise me that we won't give up what we have. I really like you. I want to be with you. I want to know all your secrets and the things you love. I want to know both Bella Swan and Beebee. Please don't push me away." I looked up into his eyes and that was it for me.

I gave him a smile and a nod. Want to know what I got? I got the best kiss of my life. His lips on mine was what I needed to really calm me down.

His lips were soft and warm. They fit with mine like a glove. Like they were made just for me. Rationalism be damned. I want him and I will have him. If he is willing to go into this life with me. Why can't I be willing enough to accept it?

He pulled back and smiled the cutest crooked smile. I hear a "aw" and a sigh. I looked up and saw everyone watching us.

"So they know now and everything is perfect." Alice spoke up.

"Yea it is. Except Emmett wants a wig!" Rose threw her hands in the air but nothing could take the smile off her face.

"Purple would be a good color for him don't you think?" I laughed. Emmett made this sound and had us all rolling with laughter.

This is the way life is supposed to be. Even famous rock stars can be happy and content.

"Lets play a song for them" Alice replied.

Alice grabbed her acoustic then Rose picked up her acoustic bass. When we do acoustic shows Rose is our bass player.

"Let's do 'Let Me Be Myself.' I think that works best for tonight." I smiled.

The girls started up the music.

**Let Me Be Myself Lyrics**

I guess I just got lost being someone else  
>I tried to kill the pain, nothing ever helped<br>I left myself behind somewhere along the way  
>Hoping to come back around to find myself someday<p>

Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
>To say that it's okay<p>

But tell me please, would you one time just let me be myself ?  
>So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself<br>Would you let me be myself?

I'll never find my heart behind someone else  
>I'll never see the light of day living in this cell<br>It's time to make my way into the world I knew  
>And then take back all of these times that I gave into you<p>

But lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
>To say that it's okay<p>

Tell me please, would you one time let me be myself?  
>So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself<br>For a while, if you don't mind, let me be myself  
>So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself!<p>

That's all I've ever wanted from this world  
>Is to let me be me<p>

Please would you one time let me be myself?  
>So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself<br>Please would you one time, let me be myself  
>So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself<p>

For a while, if you don't mind, let me be myself  
>So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself!<br>Would you one time, ooh, let me be myself and let me be me?

The guys smiled at us and clapped. Yeah this is how it's supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now if you are good and review...I may update again this week! So hit the little button at the bottom and just drop a line or two saying if you liked or diskliked it. Takes 3 seconds and I would really enjoy listening to what you have to say. <strong>

**Hugs,**

**Shawna**


	14. Don't Care What They Say

**Okay so first off I'm sorry that its taking me a bit to update but my laptop crashed and I had to get internet hooked up in my house. BUTTTT this is a extremely lonnnngggg chapter. So I hope that makes up for it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it enough to leave me some love!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

{Rose's POV}

Somehow the guys ended up staying the night with us after the ordeal with Jacob and his mongrels. Edward had Bella cuddled up on the love seat, Jasper was in Charlie's recliner with Alice in his arms, and I had my head in Emmett's lap on the couch. He was stroking my hair, relaxing me and causing me to drift off to sleep. Maybe that is what we all needed after a night like tonight.

Not sure what time it was when the smell of bacon and fresh coffee filled the air. I noticed that I was laying in front of Emmett who was now laying behind me with his arm around me. I really could get used to this feeling of having Emmett to wake up next to.

I heard someone in the doorway clearing his throat. It was so funny was I ended up on the floor as Emmett scrambled to his feet. I looked to see the others slowly getting up from their places with looks on their faces like they had committed a serious crime.

We all went into the kitchen and had breakfast. Emmett was quiet, which is not normal for the big adorable teddy bear.

I sat there hoping it wasn't me that was making him uncomfortable. Alice and Bella were doing up the dishes as Jasper and Edward went into the living room to talk to Charlie about last night. I was about to get up to help the girls when Emmett stopped me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I wasn't sure what he was up to, but I hoped he wasn't telling me good bye, that would devastate me.

I looked at the girls who somehow disappeared. So now it was just me and Emmett. Why was I starting to shake?

"What's on your mind Emmett?" I smiled as I looked through my long lashes, hoping to keep his attention.

He took my hand into his huge one, brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it ever so lightly. Just the way he touched me made every nerve in my body come to life. He was so sweet as he held onto my hand, looking deep into my eyes making it hard to break the gaze.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight? The others all had dates and I think its our turn now. I really want to get to know the real you." he smiled.

My heart began to race as I nodded my head to answer his question. He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. My head began to spill out of control, he was so tender.

When he broke the kiss, I heard giggling coming from the doorway and noticed that the girls were standing there with huge smiles on their faces. I shot them a hateful look and motioned for them to meet me upstairs, we needed to talk.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room as the guys came into the kitchen and patted him on the back. The girls turned and ran up the stairs with me right on their heels.

When we got to Bella's room, her and Alice jumped on her bed as I slammed the door shut, locking us in there. We needed to talk about all of this. The guys were here to stay and now things were going to get complicated.

After hours of talking to my sisters I went back home to get ready for my date with Emmett. I took a nice hot shower and did my hair. Looking in the mirror I started to do my make-up then went into the closet to find the perfect outfit for tonight. Something sexy yet not too revealing. I wanted to be, Rosalie not Roxy tonight.

Once I got dressed, I looked into the mirror and for once I felt whole, like whatever was missing in my life was finally here. Emmett made me feel special, he didn't judge me.

Of course my parents were eager to meet the new guy in my life. Sometimes I wondered why I needed to bring them here. Mom was a snob and dad, at times, can be heartless. No one is good enough for his little girl, so he says.

"How did you meet this loser, Rose?" Dad asked as he came into the living area and sat down in his favorite chair.

I rolled my eyes trying to keep calm, "I met him at school, dad. He is in a couple of my classes. What did you think I met him while I was out on tour?" I shot him a look. Dad hated the fact that I was in the band. He was a very strict man, he was raised in the Military and my life was and still is a living hell.

"Damn it Rosalie. Why do you do this to us? We have picked up quiet a few suitors, but you turn your nose at them. I really think you need to drop out of the band, and go to a private school where you will find decent suitors." OMG, did he just go there?

"First of all dad, no disrespect but I will do as I please. I can not stand the stuck up, arrogant males you pick out for me. As for Emmett, you will be nice to him. I really like him and he means a lot to me. Don't make me choice between you and Emmett, because you will loose." Where did that come from? I have never stood up to my dad like that before.

"You will not speak like that to your father." Mom snapped. Great, now she was getting involved in this discussion. I hope Emmett gets here soon. I need to get the hell out of this joint.

Why did I have to be born into a wealthy family? All I ever wanted was a normal family. One that did not judge me for what I did, did not criticize me for the way I want to live my life. I envied both Alice and Bella for the families they have. At least they supported them, unlike mine.

Charlie always told me that if I could not handle life at home, he would let me stay with him and Bella. The more I think about it, the more I want to take him up on his offer.

Suddenly the door bell rings out. As James goes to get the front door, my heart starts racing as I knew it would be Emmett. I started to shake a little and really hoped he makes a good impression on my parents.

"Mr. Cullen to see Ms. Hale." Jame's voice echoed through the foyer. I jumped up as he came into the living area. He looked so good as he walked over to me, handing me a bouquet of pale peach colored roses.

He took my other hand and brought it to his lips and lightly kissed it. I flushed as I buried my nose into the flowers. My parents looking at me like I had lost my mind. This isn't good.

My father stood there waiting for someone to speak. I handed the flowers to James as I took Emmett's hand in mine, so that now I can properly introduce him to the firing squad.

"Father, Mother, this is Emmett Cullen. Emmett these are my parents." Emmett went to shake my father's hand, when my father dismissed it. I could feel the rage boiling inside.

Mother never said anything, she just stood there like the dumb ass she was. All I wanted to do was take Emmett and run away. Just the two of us, not caring about this family. They can keep their money, I can make it on my own.

"Well, we have reservations. I won't be home tonight. I'm staying at Bella's again. So don't wait up." I snapped as I pulled Emmett along with me.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both." Emmett said as we began to walk into the foyer. My parents never said a word to him. I would have to have a nice long talk with them about this.

We got onto the porch as I slammed the front door closed. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life. This is the type of shit I have to deal with and tonight was the last draw.

He looked at me as I stood there for a moment. I knew they were watching from the window, so I did something drastic. I pulled Emmett down to me and took his lips by force. He did not resist as a matter of fact he pulled me closer to him deepening the kiss farther.

I looked up to see them gasping for air. I just keep on with my assault on Emmett's mouth. He tasted so sweet and now he was tracing my bottom lip with his tongue. Oh my, I parted my lips and gave him full control.

This was incredible and I never wanted it to end, but I also knew we had reservations for dinner and I did not want to be late. I pulled back a little, looking him in the eyes, seeing nothing but love in them. I smiled as I could feel the heat rising to my face. I had never been that forceful on a person, and I have to admit I like it.

He placed his forehead against mine as he was also trying to catch his breath. I smiled again knowing that this is what I want, Emmett is the one for me. "We need to get going if we want to keep those reservations." I tried to whisper, but it sounded more like moaning.

He laughed as he took my hand and led me to a very sophisticated car. This wasn't his Jeep that I liked so much. This was a Aston Martin Vanquish. Oh my, I was totally in love now.

"Don't get to attached to it, its my brothers and he wants it back in one piece." I giggled as I had a feeling it belonged to Edward. He was the one who loved expensive cars.

"I won't. But I would like to get attached to you again." I replied as he pushed me against the car door, his mouth lingering over mine.

"You mean like this." and his lips were on mine again. I could feel the heat between us as I ran my hands in his hair holding him to me.

Oh my goodness, this man was huge. I could feel his erection poking me in the stomach. Oh how I wanted to have him that way. I wanted to wrap my legs around his body, holding him ever so close to me. Oh who was I fooling?

He took a step back and smiled. "Maybe we can continue this after our dinner. If you are willing?" He opened the car door for me.

He got into the car as I looked over at him, "I am more than willing Emmett. I want to be with you in that way. More than you can imagine." Oh my this was going to be a great evening.

We went to a waterfront restaurant and had grilled king salmon, steamed lobster tail, sea scallops wrapped in bacon, and red king crab legs. This place was expensive, but he said it was well worth it, as he got to spend time with me.

For dessert we had chocolate caramel bread pudding and folks it was amazing. After we were done, he took me walking down on the waterfront. It was beautiful and he was just too damn good looking.

My cell phone went off and it was Bella asking if I was coming over tonight. I told her privately that I was hoping to spend the night with Emmett. She was all giddy and knew she would tell Alice. I begged her that if my parents ask where I was, she would say I was with them. Of course she agreed and said have a great night. I hung up the phone to see Emmett standing there looking out over the water.

"Sorry about that Emmett, I just need to make one more phone call and then I am all yours." He nodded his head as I went to say good night to my parents.

"Hale residence." James answered.

"Hi James, its Rose. Is mom or dad around?" I questioned knowing of course they were.

"Yes ma'am, hold on." He said as he passed the phone to my mother. Yay, I didn't want to talk to dad right now. I was still pissed off at him for his actions earlier.

"Yes Rose are you having fun tonight?" Okay this was a surprise.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. I am headed over to Bella's I'll talk to you all tomorrow after practice. We so need to talk." Without waiting for her to say another word, I flipped the phone shut and went back over to Emmett.

"So can we continue where we left off earlier?" I looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. He turned to face me as his eyes were sending me signals that yes he wanted to continue our earlier connection.

He takes my hand and walks us back to the car, where he takes us to a very fancy hotel. It seems Emmett had it all planned out tonight. He gets the key and escorts me to the elevator. The ride was so slow, but thankfully no one got on with us. This man had me pinned up against the wall and his hands were all over me.

The elevator came to a stop as he picked me up and carried me down the hall. He slide the key card into the electronic lock and opened it, to my surprise this place was off the hook. We had the penthouse. What in the hell was he doing? I knew how much the penthouse went for and he set this up, how?

The curtains were pulled back to expose the night lights on the waterfront, the room smelled of fresh roses. I put my arms around his neck and began to kiss his sweet lips softly. As we continued to kiss, he walks us into the bedroom and lays me down on a huge king size bed, which is layered in rose petals.

He laid his massive body in between my legs as his hands were going under my shirt, igniting a fire that was soon going to consume us both.

"Rose, are you sure you want this? I don't want to start something and you regret it or even worse, that you would leave because of it. I want to take it slow and easy with you." His voice so sweet and I just loved the way he treated me like a proper lady.

"Oh Emmett, I have dreamed of this day. Where I could give myself to someone special. Emmett Cullen you are that special someone, I am ready for the next level. I am here with you, aren't I?" A wicked grin crept across my face as he leaned down to kiss me again.

No more words were spoken, there was no need for them. This was our time together and I wanted it to be perfect.

He left my mouth and went straight for my neck, lightly sucking on it as he ran his hands under my top where they rested just below my breasts. I was panting in anticipation for him to touch my naked body with his hands, mouth, and other parts of his body.

I could not hold back as I began to take the top off showing off my new designer bra then made my way down to the skirt. Undoing the button and sliding it down to my ankles where Emmett was so sweet to pull it off and place it on the floor next to the bed.

He hovered over me looking me up and down. "Your so beautiful Rose. Let me love you tonight. Let me bring you such pleasure. Let me care for your needs tonight Rose." He whispered.

"Emmett, I am here with you. I will let you. I love you Emmett. More than you can fathom. I want you just as bad, I think since the first day I met you." He moaned a little as he came down and began to leave a trail of hot kisses on my already overheated body.

I reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, causing it to fall over his muscles in his arms. The tight light blue t-shirt was coming off next, I wanted to run my hands over his chest. He helped removed them both as I went for the buckle on his pants.

He laughed as he got up off the bed and stripped down to his boxers for me. Wow, he was so gorgeous. Now he was going to be mine. All Mine. He knelt on the bed looking down at me with hungry eyes. He took my foot and began to kiss up my leg, behind my knee, up my thigh, and stopped at my heated core. I could feel the heat hitting me like a ton of bricks, I knew what he was going to do and I was a little afraid. I hadn't been with a guy like this before and yet I knew Emmett would take his time and be gentle.

He crawled the rest of the way up to here he was now eye level with my core. He looked up at me and smiled a mischievous grin. I smiled down at him and let me head hit the pillows behind me as he began to brush his lips on my sex.

He placed my legs over his broad shoulders and buried his face in between my legs. I felt his fingers opening me up to him then a sensation that was about to send me over the edge happened. I looked down to see Emmett's tongue softly licking me.

I heard him mumble that I tasted sweet, then I felt his teeth close in on my swollen clit. I bucked up against his face as my body began to wither with every touch. I began to pant and begged him to help me with my release. His tongue slid into my wetness and I shattered. I screamed his name over and over again, as he continued to suck up all my juices.

"Emmett, I want you inside me now please. I can't hold back anymore. Please." When did I start begging for things? But this was Emmett and I would beg for anything when it came to him.

"As you wish my lovely Rose. I am here to serve you." His voice was hoarse as he got up on his knees placing himself at heaven's gate. He was so gentle as he slowly placed the head into my core, inching slowly inside as I grab onto the sheets for support. He was huge as he continued to slowly guide himself inside, I on the other hand was getting impatient as I bucked up and encased the rest of him deep inside. We both moaned at the sheer pleasure of being joined like this. He looked down at me in surprise, "You were a virgin?" I wasn't sure if he was in shock or if he was just surprised.

"I told you I never let anyone this close to me before. Now we can talk afterward, make love to me big daddy. Make me scream your name." With that he thrusted hard and made love to me for what seemed like hours.

After round 2 of our love making, we laid there holding each other as we drifted off to sleep. I was truly in love with Emmett Cullen and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but would he want to be with me like that? Or would he want someone else?

Right now I didn't care. All I knew was he made me happy. And the sex was wonderful, no what, mind blowing. We stayed at the hotel until late Sunday afternoon. Doing nothing but making love to each other. I knew the girls were going to call gossip circle when I get back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved and I love you!<strong>

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**Shawna**


	15. I Need You

**Hey guys here is the next part. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Leave me some love!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 -LEMON ALERT PEOPLE LEMON ALERT!<p>

APOV

After Rose and Emmett left it was just me, Jasper, Bella and Edward. For the past few days I couldn't think of anything else but making love with Jasper. Every time he was around me my palms would sweat, my lady parts would tingle and I wanted him.

He didn't seem to understand the small touches here and there he would give me were driving me insane. A brush of the elbow, a kiss on the cheek, or anything like that, made me want to jump his bones.

So, I came up with a plan.

"Bella come help me with the popcorn for the movie." I quickly got up and was headed to the kitchen when Edwards words stopped me.

"Actually Alice, I wanted to talk Bella for a little bit. If that is okay with you and Bella?" I smiled and nodded while looking at Bella. Poor thing she looked ready to burst with happiness and nervousness.

The happiness must have won because her face lit up. "It's fine with me. Where are we going?" She was starting to look like me with the bouncing on her heels.

I looked over at Jasper and my breath caught at the look he was giving me.

"That my sweet Bella is for me to know and you to find out when we get there."

With that they left leaving me deciding whether to jump him here or get him in the bedroom.

"Hey Jasper do you want to just watch something up in my room?" I bit my lip and looked up into his eyes.

"Sure darlin. Wherever is fine, as long as I am with you." Um can anyone say swoon? I love this man.

We walked up the stairs to my room and I closed the door and locked it.

I turned around and Jasper came over to me and gave me one of the most sweetest kisses. I knew then that I was going to have him tonight. We were all alone. Charlie wouldn't be back until the day after tomorrow since he was at the cabin with Billy and Harry.

"Jasper." I whispered praying that he could hear the longing in my voice. Because I sure as hell longed for him. Apparently he had because his beautiful hazel eyes that I love looking into turned a very dark jade.

"Alice? What are you doing baby?" I had made my way over to him. I started at the base of his neck where his shoulder meets, leaving small kisses and nips. I moved my way up to his ear, tracing it with the tip of my tongue before biting down just hard enough to get a reaction. I got one. He grabbed my hips and kept me planted against him. I smiled. "I want you my lover."

He growled, growled people, low into his chest before crashing his lips to mine. I jumped and wrapped my arms and legs around him. I could feel my juices as I was grinding myself on his very prominent erection.

I got his shirt unbuttoned and tossed it somewhere. I didn't care where we didn't need it.

I know I licked my lips as I got to see that sexy toned chest.

I put my legs down on the ground and I reached for his belt. I quickly pushed his pants and boxer's down before making him walk backwards to the bed. My eyes never leaving his. I could see the unsoldering lust that kept building. He wanted me. We were at the stage where their was no going back.

I pushed him to lay down on the bed while I removed his socks and clothing. "Alice baby what the hell are you doing to me?" I giggled knowing what was coming next would have him begging me.

He was laying there panting, his hair was a mess, and he was standing at attention. I was proud and I was ready to lick me a lollipop.

"Alice, your wearing to-OH SHIT!" I interrupted him by taking his cock into my mouth. His hips bucked up when I hummed around the tip. He tasted amazing.

I locked the head before taking all of him into my mouth. I gently scraped my teeth going up, that earned me a, 'Hell yes baby that feel so good.'

I loved how his hips kept rising off the bed. It let me know that I was making him feel good.

"Oh hell, Alice if you don't stop baby I'm going to cum and I want to be inside that sweet pussy when I do."

Um…damn!

He pulled us up off the bed and stood behind me. I had only dressed in a wife beater and jean shorts today.

He trailed his fingers down my neck, across my shoulders, and down my sides. Normally I'm ticklish, but not today.

He fisted the bottom of my shirt in his hands before raising it up to my breasts. He brought his hands together in front of me and pulled me back to him. "Get ready my darlin. It's going to be an exciting ride." With that he ripped my shirt over my head. And somehow my bra was gone to! Damn he is good. "See what you do to me my pet? I'm constantly trying to hide my rock hard dick when I'm around you." He grinded his erection into my back. I had lost all sense of forming words so I just nodded. "I think I need to know if I have the same effect on you. Are you wet for me?"

Before I knew it my shorts and panties were gone and I was laying on my back on the bed. Now I was the one panting and rubbing my thighs together to get some sore of friction or release. He was killing me.

I could hear him chuckling but my bodies movements were limited. I felt him part my lets and his hot breath was almost on my sex.

"Mmm. I can smell you my sweet. You smell divine. I cannot wait to lick up your juices as you cum on my tongue and fingers." I couldn't stop myself from letting out a loud and embarrassing moan. Then I felt it.

His fingers spread my pussy lips before taking a small lick. "Just like I described. Sweet and all you my pet." My hips bucked of their own accord and I want that in writing. Then he REALLY did it. He shoved his fingers inside my aching core and dove his tongue on my clit.  
>"Oh God!"<p>

"Not God baby, just Jazzy will be fine." Damn him. I fist my hands in my hair and arched my back loving the feeling of his hot mouth on me.

It didn't take long for that coil in my stomach to tighten and break. I came screaming his name while trying not to pass out from the intense pleasure I was feeling. "That's it baby. Cum for me" His husky voice demanded sent me over the edge a second time.

I don't think I was breathing. I didn't really care. If I died right now I would die happy.

Never in my life had I cum so hard. I was still quivering when I felt him trail kisses up my stomach, past my chest to my neck. I felt him kiss my cheeks, eyes, nose, and finally my mouth.

I could taste myself on him and normally I hated that but on Jasper, I couldn't get enough.

"You taste so good. Seeing you come apart screaming my name makes me need you so much more. But I need to know if I need anything?" I smiled.

"I am a virgin Jasper but I am on birth control." Thank God I don't have a hymen. Because what was about to happen, couldn't happen to a pure virgin.

"I need you Alice." He kissed me.

"Then take me cowboy. I'm all yours." He moaned before plunging himself into me. Damn it all to hell if he didn't feel perfect.

"Shit Alice, you feel amazing." He moved slowly getting himself calmed down enough.

We moved together as if our bodies were made for one another. It just proves to me I was right. Jasper and I were soul mates.

"I'm close baby." He panted into my ear.

"Me too. I need it harder and faster baby." Boy did he give me what I asked for. I could feel the earth shift as we fell over the edge together. I knew at this moment everything in the world was perfect.

After situating ourselves we were laying down holding onto each other.

"I love you Alice." I gasped and looked up at him.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. "I love you too, Jasper."

He softly kissed me and I could feel myself falling into a deep sleep. With a smile on my face I couldn't help but think that life, was pretty damn good.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved and I love you!<strong>

**Hugs and kisses!**

**Shawna**


	16. I Need You pt2

Chapter 16

{Bella's POV}

As we watched Rose leave her date with Emmett, I sank into the couch just relaxing and enjoying this quiet time with Edward. Having him so close to me was a dream come true. I could stay like this forever.

As I sat there watching Alice, who seemed a little too happy, jump out of her seat. "Bella come help me with the popcorn for the movie." Oh yeah she was way too happy.

I rolled my eyes as I began to get up. When Edward spoke up, "Actually Alice, I wanted to talk to Bella for a little bit. If that is okay with you and Bella?" I got nervous, but it was bubbling over with joy at the fact he wanted to spend some 'alone' time with me.

I looked up at Edward, "It's fine with me. Where are we going?" I have been around Alice way too long, I began to bounce on my heels. Man I do have it bad.

"That my sweet Bella is for me to know and you to find out when we get there." his velvet voice brushed my ears. I got tingly all over.

I knew Alice would be alright here at the house with Jasper. Hell, she practically lives here when her parents are gone. We even gave her the spare room upstairs. As I got into the car with Edward, my nerves were on edge. I was worried about what was going to happen, or not happen.

Nestled in the woods was a structure and as we pulled inside I could feel my heart slamming against my chest. The lights came on inside what appeared to be a garage and I gasped. Was this a garage or a museum of world's expensive automobiles?

Edward chuckled as my eyes scanned the room seeing Jasper's truck next to a shiny Audi. He came to my door and led me into his house, which I have to admit he wasn't needing of anything.

No one was home and this frightened me, a little. He hit the lights as he took me on a grand tour of his house. My goodness, the kitchen was enormous. I would love to be in there cooking every night. I wasn't paying attention to whatever Edward was doing, I was too busy admiring the craftsmanship of the cabinets and the granite counter tops.

"Bella, I want to show you my room." His velvet voice brushed my ears as I looked up into his green eyes.

I nodded my head as he took my hand and led me down the stairs to his room. I could feel the heat rushing through my skin. We went through a game room with wall to wall games, pool table, foosball table, and a huge wide screen television. Man, these boys would never get bored.

I followed him into a darkened room at the far end of the house. As soon as I went through the door, he closed it and had me against it. His lips were on mine so fast I didn't know what happened.

One of his hands was holding me to the door while the other was playing with something on the wall. The sound of Byan Adams filled the enclosed space as he sang the theme song for, 'Robin Hood- Prince of Thieves' one of my favorite movies.

Look into my eyes - you will see  
>What you mean to me<br>Search your heart - search your soul  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more<p>

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<p>

Look into your heart - you will find  
>There's nothin' there to hide<br>Take me as I am - take my life  
>I would give it all - I would sacrifice<p>

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<br>Ya know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<p>

There's no love - like your love  
>And no other - could give more love<br>There's nowhere - unless you're there  
>All the time - all the way<p>

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<br>I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
>Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you<p>

Ya know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<p>

Edward broke the kiss as he sweetly sang the song in my ear. Tears began to fall as I listened to him touch my soul with his loving words.

I never noticed he had picked me up and was carrying me over to his bed. My heart raced with anticipation of making love to this wonderful creature. Placing me in the middle of his bed he began kissing me again with such tenderness I could have melted right here.

His hand going under my tank top causing me to shutter with every touch. I moved my arms above my head to help him get the shirt off as he left a trail of sweet kissed on my overheated skin.

He looked down at me with passion in his eyes, "Bella, I want to make love to you." his voice smooth and calm.

All I could do was nod my head as he understood the meaning behind it. He leaned down to kiss me with such fever I felt like I was on fire. His hand went under me as the clasp of my bra came undone exposing me.

His hands felt so good on my heated skins causing me to moan at his touch. Leaving my lips, Edward went straight for my breast, softly teasing them. I arched my back off the bed trying to get closer to him, I could feel his erection pressing against my toned stomach, just begging to be unleashed from its prison.

As he worked my breasts, I slid my hand down to undo his pants freeing the object of my desire. As soon as his pants were undone I heard him hiss against my breast causing me to moan as well.

He made quick work of my pants and panties as he knelt at the gates of my heated core. The look in his eyes spoke love to me as he placed his manhood at my core. He was gentle as he slowly entered me, inch by inch. I wasn't afraid of him doing this to me, since I wanted it.

As he finally engulfed himself inside me I shuddered at the feeling. He felt so good , nothing like what Jacob did to me. His was rushed, painful, and very disgusting. I never felt so dirty in my entire life, until now. Edward was everything I could wish for.

He was slow at first not wanting to rush it, then his rhythm picked up as he was now going at a high rate of speed that was going to make me explode right here and now. The sounds of passion echoed as we both reached our climax. The sweat pouring off his body as he collapsed on top of me.

As he rolled off of me I watched him head for the bathroom. I heard the shower come to life as he walked back into the room looking like a Greek God. He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. Placing me down on the cold tile floor as he opened the shower door.

Being a gentleman as he held the door and motioned for me to come inside. Once inside the shower the warm water caressing my body as I looked to see Edward standing behind me with a washcloth and a bottle of strawberry shampoo in his hands.

As his hands worked on my body his lips were working on my neck. He was seriously going to have to take care of this problem again. My lady parts were tingling so bad. As if he read my mind, my body was pushed up against the back wall of the shower as he brought his engorged manhood back to where I longed for it to be.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began again the rhythm he had when we were on the bed. Our moans were loud as again he caused my body to shudder with my release again. We fit together so perfectly that it was like we were made for each other. As we finished our love making in the shower, we cleaned up and went to lay down on his bed. He pulled the satin sheets over us as I curled up close to his side taking in his intoxicating scent.

I was about to fall asleep in his arms when Emmett came busting in. How the hell did he get the door unlocked that fast?

"Um.. Sorry guys. Didn't mean to disturb you, but Bella, Rose needs to speak to you regarding something she got in the mail." his voice sounded a little excited, like he knew what was going on.

As Emmett left the room, I quickly got dressed and walked into the game room where Rose was sitting on the couch. She looked at me funny, as I noticed I was wearing Edward's t-shirt and his shorts. I could feel the heat racing to my face as I went over to sit next to her on the couch.

She had this sparkle in her eyes as if there was some life altering news she needed to tell me. Instead of speaking she handed me a letter and as I read the letter, my hand went to my mouth as I dropped the letter on the floor. 


	17. What's It Gonna Be This Time

Okay so I know that I haven't updated in what? Almost two years? I'm so sorry to all of you. I will say that my life went nuts. My daughter at the age of 3 almost died from pneumonia and so our bills got behind from us staying out of work and I had to choose between food on my table or my comp. I went with the smarter choice obviously. Then my mother got really sick and she passed away in November. I'm dealing with it the best way I know how.

So now I am here to tell you that you are not just seeing 1 update! You are getting the rest of the story which is 5 more chapters! I really hope you all will forgive me for my absence. I assure you it wasn't because I didn't want to be here. I love you guys!

Enjoy!

Chapter 17- What's It Gonna Be

APOV

Last night was amazing. Nothing can express the way I am feeling after spending the night with Jasper. He is so perfect and he is all mine.

I cannot wait to talk to the girls and see what happened to them. We had gotten a call from Emmett telling us to get over to the Cullen house quickly. So here we are rushing I have no clue all I know is that we received a letter.

Walking into the Cullen's mansion sized house I was anxious to get to Rose and Bella. So when I saw them all laughing I was confused.

"Alice sit down and read this." Bella handed me the letter as I sat down on the couch.

I looked at Bella and Rose who had this look in their eye.

To Whom It May Concern,

We are happy to congratulate you on receiving three nominations for the MTV Music Awards. The show will be held on Friday, October 15, 2010 at 8pm. Your nominations are as follows:

-Best Breakthrough Group

-Best Female Group

-Best Rock Group

We would also like for you to open the ceremony and close it with a song with Def Leppard. More details will be confirmed as we receive your call. We look forward to hearing from you.

Sincerely,

Linda Woods.

CEO of Music Distributions

I was speechless. I couldn't form words and that is extremely hard to do.

I looked up at the girls. "Really?" They started nodding and smiles broke across their faces. "HOLY SHIT!" I jumped up and hugged the girls. I'm sure we looked a bit silly jumping around squealing but who cares! We are nominated!

I looked over at Jasper who had the most beautiful smile on his face. I left the girls and went into his outstretched arms. "I'm so proud of you. Congratulations baby." I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you. I love you." I heard a few gasps behind us but I didn't care.

"I love you to Alice." He kissed me again.

I turned and looked at the girls. "Shopping time!"

*********Jumping to the 15th*********

RPOV

Time had flown over the last week and a half. From finding a dress to discussing if the guys were coming and how we were going to get them there unnoticed. That just about drove us all nuts. Until Charlie reasoned and said he would take the guys with him and they would all sit together.

The girls and I were upset because it wasn't possible for them to sit with us. Chaos would break out for the guys no doubt. We can't risk that.

So today is the day of the ceremony and we are getting our hair and makeup done. I knew the girls and myself were nervous considering we were playing a big part in the show tonight.

The guys from Def Leppard are the best. We all had a blast with rehearsals and whatnots. I couldn't wait until that performance. People are going to be shocked and we hope everyone enjoys it.

"So its almost time." Bella said. "Roxy how is your nerves?"

"They are good Beebee. Ali?" I looked over at Alice.

"In check!" Bella and I laughed.

"Okay ladies you are free to go get dressed. Might I say you three look fucking hot!" We laughed leaving hair and makeup.

I couldn't wait to put my dress on. I had a red halter style silk flowing dress with a silver pair of heels. My hair was pulled back on the sides and curled in the back. Apparently wig hair does better on curls than real hair. Who knew.

I put on my jewelry and grabbed my silver clutch before walking into the main room. Alice was standing there and she looked amazing. She had a black strapless mermaid gown that frilled at the bottom. She had on a pair of silver heels as well and a matching black and silver clutch. Her hair was still rocker amazing with it being in cute pigtails. Leave it to Alice to be different.

"Okay I'm coming out." Bella announced and when she did Alice and I both gasped. She looked amazing. She was in a blue strapless silk mermaid style gown. It had a silver ribbon around under her breasts. She wore black heels with a matching clutch. Her hair was like mine pulled up on the top sides and bunched in the back. It was also curly. "Wow you two look amazing!"

"No Beebee. You are stunning girlfriend!" I hugged her.

"She is right Beebee. I think we are all smoking hot!" We laughed as they announced it was our turn to go. We only had a block to go in the car to the red carpet.

"Ready?" I asked. Both of them nodded which made me smile.

We pulled up at the carpet and I took a deep breath as the driver opened the door.

The crowd was nuts. "Oh my god its Roxy, Ali, and Beebee. It's the Sex Slaves!" People were screaming our names and wanting our autograph.

We posed with the fans and for the paps. We had just stopped to talk to Ryan Seacrest when I caught sight of the guys with Charlie. I whispered in Bella's ear who told Alice. They looked over to the guys and smiled.

"Good evening ladies. Might I say you look amazing. Who are you wearing tonight?" Ryan was a sweetheart.

"Thank you. I am wearing Sung Boutique. I feel in love with it." Bella spoke.

"I am wearing the same actually. She is a new designer and I believe you will be seeing a lot of her things soon." I was smiling at Emmett when Bella elbowed me.

"Oh sorry just overwhelmed. I am wearing Issa. New and upcoming designer as is Sung Boutique," I smiled.

"Wonderful ladies. I hear we are going to be seeing you opening and closing the ceremony and that you have 3 nominations. How do you girls feel about that?"

Bella decided to answer. "We couldn't be more happier Ryan. There are a lot of great artists here and even if we don't win, just to be nominated in the same groups as them is an honor. As for performing, well we can't give away any secrets but it will be amazing." I couldn't help but watch Edward while Bella was talking. He was so in love with her. It was sweet.

"Well thank you ladies and enjoy your evening." We kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Ryan." We said in unison as we made our way down the red carpet stopping to pose for the last few pictures. We made our way inside the venue and we let out the deep breaths we were holding.

"Ladies if you would come this way." We were led to a room where Charlie was standing.

"You ladies look beautiful." We kissed his cheek and said our thank you. "But there are three men who are going nuts waiting for you so." He moved out of the way and there were the guys. I went right to Emmett's arms.

"You look amazing Rosie." I blushed. This fool is the only one who can make me blush.

"Thank you Emmett." I looked over and Alice and Jasper were just staring at each other. It felt personal watching them so I turned and looked at Bella in Edward's arms. She had her eyes closed and her head on his shoulder. Edward had his hand in her hair on the back of her neck and a smile on his face. His eyes too were closed. It was so tender and loving.

"Okay we have to go and get ready. We will see you guys shortly. Okay?" They nodded and we kissed all the men bye before walking out.

It was time to get ready for opening act. We only had time to get dressed and get to stage.

I was in a pink top with a pink and black zebra print skirt with black lace overlaying it. I also had my black pumps on that I loved so much.

Alice was in a frilly light pink top and a black leather skirt with black lace heels. And Bella was wearing a vampire smiley tank top with a plaid mini skirt and black heels. "3 minutes!" That's' our cue.

I jumped on the drums as the girls grabbed their guitars. It was time to rock.

"Here to open the award's show tonight and very good friends of mine. The Sex Slaves!" The crowd went wild as the wall came up.

I counted off before we dove into 'What's It Gonna Be.' Bella floors this song and its her best I think.

Well he don't need me, Cause he wants to be free  
>Well he left me right out the door last night<br>But then he calls me, Cause he needs me  
>I feel torn inside<p>

Chorus:

So

what's it gonna be this time  
>Cause all you wanna see is me cry<br>I don't wanna stay around  
>Cause all you do is keep bringing me down<br>So what's it gonna be baby now

I don't need you, Cause I want this through  
>I left you with everything I could give<br>So then you text me, Cause you need me  
>I just wont Reply<p>

Chorus:

So what's it gonna be this time  
>Cause all you wanna see is me cry<br>I don't wanna stay around  
>Cause all you do is keep bringing me down<br>So what's it gonna be this time  
>Cause all you wanna see is me cry<br>I don't wanna stay around  
>Cause all you do is keep bringing me down<p>

He don't need me, Cause he wants to be free  
>He left me right...<p>

Chorus: So what's it gonna be this time  
>Cause all you wanna see is me cry<br>I don't wanna stay around  
>Cause all you do is keep bringing me down<br>So what's it gonna be (gonna be) this time  
>Cause all you wanna see(wanna see) is me cry<br>I don't wanna stay (wanna stay) around  
>Cause all you do is keep bringing me down<p>

So what's it gonna be'  
>What's it gonna be<br>So what's it gonna be, alright, alright

When we ended the fire pits we had set up burst and it was amazing. We stood up and bowed in front of the crowd before rushing off stage.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" I laughed.

"Yes it was." We all whipped around and our mouths dropped open

BPOV

We all whipped our heads around and our mouths dropped open at seeing Def Leppard here early. They said they weren't going to make it in until the middle of the show.

We hugged the guys. "What happened? I thought you guys weren't going to make it?" I asked.

Rick Savage or 'Sav' as everyone calls him smiled. "Well we finished up early and caught an earlier flight and I'm glad we did. You guys are amazing."

They wished us good luck as we changed back into our dresses before finding our seats.

Time had passed and it was time for the first award we were nominated for. Best Breakthrough Group.

"And the winner is…..The Sex Slaves!" I was shocked to say the least. The girls and I hugged each other before walked up to the mic. They pushed me to go first. "Okay well I think I got cheated on the talking so here goes. We want to think first is the fans. You guys have made us who we are today and we are nothing without you. We want to thank our families for being our backbone. Our friends who we love and adore. Record label, manager, our agents. So many to thank. We want to thank everyone who has given us a reason to believe. Thank you." We were escorted offstage before talking with E! News.

We made our way back to our seats and I was getting fidgety.

"Do you think we are going to win Best Female Group?" Alice asked me.

"I hope so." I smiled.

The next few minutes passed bye and we saw more performers and it was time for them to announce Best Female Group.

"And the winner is….The Sex Slaves!" The girls and I stood and walked to the podium where Alice and I pushed Rose to the mic.

"Okay looks like I am the one talking this time. To all the radio stations playing our music we thank you. But again I agree with what Beebee said before. To the fans who sit out for day's at a time to get tickets or see a concert. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts. We love you." The crowd went nuts as we left the stage.

"You girls just stay right here they are getting ready to announce Best Rock Group." The stagehand told us. They had been advertising voting for this category for the entire night and they closed the poll a few minutes ago. It was hard to believe the night was almost over.

"The votes are in and we had a record breaking vote count. Over seven million votes for this band alone came in. Your winner of Best Rock Group is….THE SEX SLAVES!" The stagehand held our awards while we went to receive our biggest one.

I was almost in tears. Alice has to talk this time. "Um…wow. What to say that these two haven't already. This is one of the most greatest experiences we have had. To our family, friends, and fans. This awards is for you. Thank you all so much."

We hurried off the stage as our agent took our awards to our room in the back where we only had 3 minutes to change and this was the big show finale.

We were all dressed in renaissance ball gowns. Mine was blue and silver, Alice was in gold and silver, while Rose wore a black and velvet style.

I know you all are wondering what the hell we are thinking right? Well just wait and see like everyone else.

We all took our places with Def Leppard. We all nodded at each other. This was it.

"Now for our finale. Your big winner's tonight The Sex Slaves with special guest Def Leppard.

I didn't think the crowd could get any louder, but it did.

Def Leppard were opening while we came out.

As they started singing we started walking out.

1st half of Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard

Step inside, walk this way  
>You and me babe, Hey, hey!<p>

They paused long enough for us to rip our dresses off to show our corsets and grab our guitars. I was in purple, Alice is green, and Rose was in white. We had on thigh high black boots as well.

The crowd went wild as we all came in at the same time.

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
>Livin' like a lover with a radar phone<br>Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
>Demolition woman, can I be your man?<br>Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
>Television lover, baby, go all night<br>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
>Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah<p>

Hey!

C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
>Break the bubble, break it up<p>

Pour some sugar on me  
>Ooh, in the name of love<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>C'mon fire me up<br>Pour your sugar on me  
>Oh, I can't get enough<br>I'm hot, sticky sweet  
>From my head to my feet, yeah<p>

We started fading into Armageddon It.

2nd half of Armageddon It by Def Leppard

You try comin' on when you need some  
>But then you don't 'cos you already did<br>Yeah, you jangle your jewels while your shakin' ya

And drive the pretty boys outta their heads  
>You got it<br>But are you gettin' it?  
>You flash your bedroom eyes like a jumpin' jack<br>Then play it pretty with a pat on the back

C'mon get it  
>Yeah<br>Do, do, do

(Gimme all of you lovin')  
>Ev'ry little bit<br>(Gimme all that you got)

Ev'ry bit of it  
>(Ev'ry bit of your lovin)<br>Oh, c'mon live a bit  
>(Never wanna stop)<br>Yeah, but are you gettin' it?  
>(Armageddon it!)<p>

Ooh, really gettin' it?  
>(Yes, Armageddon it!)<p>

C'mon, Steve, get it  
>Huh!<p>

Take it, take it, take it from me I got an itchy finger following me  
>Pull it, pull it, c'mon trigger the gun<p>

[guitar solo]

Bella and Phil  
>Take it, take it, take it from me I got an itchy finger following me<br>Pull it, pull it, c'mon trigger the gun  
>'Cos the best is (a) yet to come, I say<br>'Cos the best is yet to come

Are you gettin' it? Really gettin' it?  
>Yes, are you gettin' it, really gettin' it?<br>Oh, come get it from me

Gimme all of you lovin' - ev'ry little bit  
>Gimme all that you got - ev'ry bit of it<br>Ev'ry bit of your lovin' - Oh come on live a bit  
>Never want it to stop - Oh, are you getting it? Gimme all of your lovin' - Ooh really gettin' it?<br>Gimme all that you got - Oh are you getting it?  
>Gimme all of your lovin' - Oh live a bit<br>Gimme all that you got - Whoa, live a bit

You've got to live it - gimme all of your lovin'  
>Ooh baby live it - gimme all that you got<br>C'mon and give it - ev'ry bit of your lovin'  
>Oh come on and give it - Never want it to stop<br>Oh are you gettin' it? - Gimme all of your lovin'  
>Ooh really gettin' it? - Gimme all that you got<br>Oh are you gettin' it? - Ev'ry bit of your lovin'  
>Oh live a bit - Never want it to stop<p>

That was it. Show over. I have no words to describe how to feel. So I will let you use your imagination, for it won't even come close.


	18. Is It Over?

**Chapter 18  
>(Bella's POV)<strong>

Pinch me now cause I think we are still in shock. 3 awards tonight and it was only the beginning. We went back to the dressing room to change out of the costumes and into something a bit more casual for the after parties. If only we were over 21 I so needed a stiff drink tonight. Or was it I just wanted something stiff?

Looking myself in the mirror I could not help but think of how much our lives has changed. I was clad in black, Ali was in all white, and Rose was in beige; we left the dressing room to where the bodyguards were waiting for us. We could still hear the faint screams of fans as they were all exiting the building.

We were escorted to the back of a limo, which pissed me off. I wanted to be with Edward in a bad way. Maybe they could get into the after party. That would be awesome, then I could have him all to myself. I looked over at the others who had the same look on their faces.

Ali pulled out her cell phone and began to speak rapidly into it. Not sure how she does it, but the next thing I knew, the guys were in the limo with us. This was going to be an exciting night.

We got to the hotel where the party was being held and lead in from the back. They didn't want a whole lot of people knowing that The Sex Slaves were in the house. Don't blame them. Do you know how many guys try to get with us? Its ridiculous, but what can I say, I was that way before we got together as a band.

The music was rocking and as we get inside the crowd parted and went nuts. The screams and chants of our name was too much to handle. We told them that we were not performing at the party, we wanted to enjoy this time with the guys.

Spending the next hours in Edward's embrace was like heaven on earth. The DJ was playing all the right music causing our bodies to mold into each other. I watched as both Rose and Alice were enjoying their time with their guys.

I could feel the arousal pressing into my lower back and the thoughts were screaming in me head. I looked over at the girls and nodded my head. We got ready to leave the party as our bodyguards followed closely. We entered the employee elevator and went to where our room was. Not sure how we did it, but we ended up in the penthouse suite. Talk about living the good life. On tour, we hardly ever got the penthouse suite. All six of us walked into the suite and was amazed at what we saw.

The suite came with a wet bar, 3 separate rooms, a living room with a huge wide screen television and a huge fruit basket, compliments of the hotel. This was off the hook.

It was getting late and so we hugged each other and went into our separate rooms. As I closed the door behind me, Edward was laying on the bed with his arms behind his head, watching me. I blew him a kiss as I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After the nice hot shower I got out and wrapped myself up in a enormous white towel and went back to the bedroom. A smile crept across Edward's face as he motioned for me to join him on the bed. I was more than happy to oblige.

Making love to Edward was such a thrill and I wanted to do it for the rest of my life. Everything was going great until we heard the screams coming from one of the other rooms and I knew it was something bad.

~*~*~*

**(Rose's POV)**

The evening was magical and I never wanted it to end. My time in the hotel suite with Emmett was incredible. He was all over me and I didn't mind one bit. Until my cell phone began to ring. I was going to ignore it, but for some reason I knew that would not be a good idea.

I looked at it and my gut instinct was right on. It was the parents and I didn't want to talk to them right now, not while I was in the middle of amazing sex with Emmett.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you come home this instant." My father's commanding voice boomed through the phone.

"Why? I am out with the girls and we will be home sometime tomorrow. Plus it would be hard for me to get a plane ticket at this time at night." I was trying to hold back on the sarcasm.

"Do not talk back at me young lady. I don't care how you get home. I want you back in this house as soon as possible. We are putting an end to this rude behavior. As of tonight you are quitting this so called band of yours and you will be transferred to an all girls school. I have had it. Do I make myself clear?" Shock overtook my body and all I could do was nod my head.

My father hung up the phone and I was still in shock as I let out a scream. This was not how I wanted to end this night. What was going to happen to us now? What was going to happen with my relationship with Emmett?

The gang came inside and were just as shocked as I was when Emmett explained the situation. Next thing I knew I was on my way back to Forks. My life was now over.


	19. I Must Ask A Question

**Chapter 19**

BPOV

Months had passed and it seemed like every time I blinked more time had gone. That is why I find it so hard to believe that today was graduation. So much has happened in the last few months that has astounded me.

"Hey Bella can I do your hair and makeup?" I looked up and smiled at Rose. That's right Rose moved in with us after the big fight with her parents. She fought them in court to get rights over her assets from the band and won. Since she was 18 and legally able to be on her own they couldn't keep her things from her.

She asked me and my dad if she could move in and we both didn't hesitate to say yes. I loved Rose like a sister. Now it seems I have one.

"Edward is going to flip out when he see's you girl" Ah, my Edward. I loved him dearly. Today he wants to take me someplace special. Say's he has something he needs to discuss with me ASAP.

So here I am getting ready wondering what in the world it could be.

Alice and Jasper, what can I say about them. They are two peas in a pod I swear. You can't look at them without feeling like you are watching a private moment. Alice and I both think Rose is keeping a secret but she swears she is hiding nothing. We don't believe her but we don't push.

An hour later I was dressed and ready to go. Edward told me to dress semi casual since their would be some walking. So I dressed in my black leggings, purple dress, and my black flats.

I heard a knock at the door and I answered it and my breath was taken away at how delicious and handsome Edward looked. "Wow."

"My words exactly love. You look amazing." He kissed me softly since I knew Rose was behind me giving him the evil eye warning him not to mess up my makeup.

"Hi." I smiled up at him loving the way I feel when I'm with him.

"Hi baby. Are you ready to go?" He asked as I nodded my head.

We had driven for a good twenty minutes before we finally parked and I finally took notice of what was around me instead of looking at Edward the whole time.

We were in the woods it seemed but still on a gravel road. "Come on love, we have a bit of a walk." I smiled and prayed to God above I wouldn't trip.

We walked for god knows how long before Edward stopped. "Close your eyes."

"Edward I will fall." I complained he knew about my coordination when I wasn't on stage.

"Bella I won't let you fall give me your hand." I took his hand and closed my eyes. If he let me fall I was taking him down with me that was for sure.

He led me for a few feet and I could hear him moving something. "Okay open them."

I opened my eyes and my breath caught in my throat. "Edward…this place is amazing." It was a meadow of some sort. Had beautiful flowers filling the entire place It was almost like a circle.

"I found it and I thought that you would love it and that this could be our safe haven you know. Like when life gets to hard we can take a trip back here even if its just for one day." I couldn't stop myself from kissing him.

"You are the sweetest, most loving, and caring man I know. I love you. Thank you for this."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. I brought a picnic because I knew we wouldn't have time to eat until dinner tonight."

We ate and laughed and just had a great time. "Okay I made cupcakes and mom helped so they shouldn't suck." I couldn't help it I threw my head back and laughed so loud.

He handed me my cupcake and I went to take a bite when something on top caught my eye.

As I looked at it I noticed it was a beautiful marquise diamond with blue sapphires on each side. I looked up at Edward who was smiling and looking a little nervous.

"What?" I couldn't even speak.

He took the ring and looked me deep in the eyes. "I know that we are a bit young. But I know what I want and what I need and that is you. I want the world to know that you are my wife. I know that the musical world can't know but everyone else. Isabella Marie Swan, marry me?" I was speechless and had tears streaming down my face.

I looked deep into Edward's eyes. I know my future was with him. I knew that my life would be nothing without him. So I answered him.

"Yes."

APOV

Life has been hectic for everyone. With Rose's dilemma and everything, we just all finally got calmed down.

Here I am getting dressed up for a small date with Jasper. We are going to the Seattle Gardens. It is a place where they have so many beautiful flowers and a beautiful water fountain in the center. I love it there. Colors that don't have names are found and I am amazed every time I go.

Jasper knocked on the door and we were off. I was so excited I couldn't stop bouncing in the car. Today I was getting these weird types of visions from all different angles.

I just seemed like today was going to be a life changing day, not just because of Graduation.

"Alice honey you have to calm down a bit. I'm nervous enough as it is." Huh?

"Jazzy why are you nervous?" Something was up. I could smell it.

"I meant about Graduation. That's all." Aw my poor Jasper is not used to being in the spotlight and sometimes I forget that.

"I'm sorry honey. I forget. Today is going to be amazing. I just know it. And things will go perfectly."

We pulled up at the Gardens and made our way in.

I had to of course stop and smell the roses, who can't?

We spent the next few minutes just walking hand in hand through the flowers. Before we made it to the fountain.

I love this fountain. It had 3 tiers to it. And on the top was Angel with beautiful wings and she was pouring water out of a vase. It was just beautiful to me.

"Alice, you know I love you right?" I nodded.

"Of course Jasper and you know I love you." He smiled and nodded. And then he did something that I nearly fainted for.

He got down on one knee. "Mary Alice Brandon, my life didn't really begin until I met you. You are the song to my lyrics. You are the air I breathe. And I know that if you don't agree to be my wife, my life will have no meaning. You are the other part of me that has been missing from my life. And I can't think of spending a single day without you. Please, be my wife?" He opened the ring box and I was amazed. He knew me so well. It was a beautiful square cut diamond with small rubies around the top.

Then I realized I haven't said anything.

I looked at Jasper. "Yes Jasper I will marry you. I love you." He put the ring on my finger and picked me up. And as we kissed he swung us around. It felt just like a movie scene.

We spent a another hour before we had to go. Graduation started at five so we will make it just early enough.

I didn't get to talk to Rose or Bella but I did get to wave at them. I have so much to tell them. I can't wait.

They called for us all to line up to go in.

Well….here goes nothing.

3rd Party POV

Graduation is always an important part in people's lives. For Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Things were not only ending in a chapter but beginning as well.

As each name was called you could hear their families cheer and feel a lot of emotion here today. As they called Alice's name, her friends and family including Bella, Rose, and the guys all stood up and clapped.

And it was like that for each of the group. I could see nothing but love in those six friends and I could tell you right now that their love will stand through the test of time.

As the ceremony came to a close….I watched as those six friends came together in a circle and instead of throwing their hats up, they threw their hats in the center of that circle.

And I realized what they had did. Most students throw them up in significance to a new start and leaving their life here to start a new one. Most of the time they lose touch with friends.

But when they threw the hats in the center…it was a symbol that they would always be together. And that, made my outlook on life change.

RPOV

Graduation was amazing and I am so glad it is over. We were all headed to Assaggio's with the gang, Alice's family was going to be there, Charlie, and the Cullen's. We had the back deck area booked to fit all of us.

As everyone came in we all were talking and having a great time. The food was amazing. I couldn't wait to come back here maybe just me and Emmett.

We all sat around eating and having a good time when Emmett looked at me and I just nodded my head.

He clinked his glass and stood up as everyone looked at him. He grabbed my hand and I stood up to share the news with everyone else.

"Okay, you all know how much I love Rose. She has been through a lot the past few months and we have tried hiding it and we apparently have done a great job of doing so. When all of this happened with Rose and her family, I asked a very important question and she said yes. So, we decided to share this news with you that Rose and I are getting married." I heard gasps and cheers and as I looked at Bella and Alice I knew something was up.

"NO WAY!" They looked at each other and their eyes got wide. Oh this is just fantastic! My girls and I.

Edward stood up. "Well, not to take away your thunder brother of mine, but Bella and I are engaged as well." By now Esme was crying. Then Jasper stood up.

"Alice and I got engaged this afternoon." I looked and my girls and we all squealed before running around the table to get to each other before we were all crying and hugging.

Congratulations were all around and it was a night of celebration. I felt like nothing could go wrong. That was until we stepped out of the restaurant.

Their were paparazzi everywhere taking photos of us. We had no clue what was going on until one reporter asked the one question we had been trying to hide.

"Is it true that you three are the members from the rock band The Sex Slaves?" Our lives were officially screwed.


	20. Papparazzi

**Chapter 20 Paparazzi**  
>(Bella's POV)<p>

"Is it true that you three are the members of the band The Sex Slaves?" Our lives were officially screwed.

That statement was echoing in the girls head as they stood there looking into the cameras. Could they lie their way of out it? Suddenly Alice, with her prim and proper attitude smiled and said, "Us, The Sex Slave? How ridiculous! I only wish we could be as famous as them, but I am sorry to say you have us mistaken." She turned her attention to her cell phone talking at lighting speed to someone on the other end.

Lucky for us we did have stand ins. So while we were being held up by the paparazzi, our doubles were going out the back door along with our bodyguards. If miracles never cease, Alice again saves our rear ends.

In the stillness of the night, someone yelled from the alley that The Sex Slaves were in a limo heading towards the airport.

"We are so sorry for the misunderstanding, please forgive us." they all said together.

We all just nodded our heads and went on with the rest of our evening.

~*~*~*

Weeks after the little run in with the paparazzi, we figured everything was alright. Until Charlie brought in a newsstand tabloid with us on the front page.

Headlines read, "Sex Slaves or just wanna Be's?" I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest.

The others came running as they saw what was on the paper. What were we going to do now?

Rose calls the lawyer and asked if there is anything that can be done to protect us from all this unnecessary publicity. He told us to meet with him around 2pm this afternoon to speak about this. He was going to do something that would make it where we would not have to give up our identities. This was the most embarrassing thing in the world.

But first, us girls were going to the bridal store to start looking for our wedding gowns. We were going to have a triple wedding, which to most sounds like trouble, but since we have all been together it was only right to do it this way.

Our honeymoons would be separated, but as for the ceremony, I didn't mind sharing.

Once our gown shopping was done for the day we headed to the lawyers to discuss what we could do to stop the press from finding out who we really are.

As we closed the door to his office visions of what life is going to be like if everyone knew our secret flashed in my head.

~*~*~*~

Leaving the office was a blissful joy. There was a law suit going to be presented to the paparazzi stating that this was a total lie and that they should cease and desist, or else they were going to get fined big time. Not like they weren't going to pay for printed that article anyway. They never had our permission to.

That little bit of money was going to help us with the wedding and honeymoons. Although Edward keeps telling us that everything will be taken care of. Not that I doubt him, its just we have done things for ourselves its really hard to let someone else do it.

Our thing was now what if someone did find out what was going on? How would we be able to hand it? Or are the Sex Slaves done for good?

The phone rang out from the kitchen as Rose was in there fixing up an amazing dinner. Not sure how long she was on it, but the next thing we knew she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Rose, what is it baby?" Emmett rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a hold of her. She was crying and no one knew why.

"Mr. Jenkins found out who told the tabloid about us. It was my parents. They are trying to get revenge on me for what happened months ago. They are supplying the paparazzi with pictures and everything. We are now doomed. I see no way out of this." her voice cracked again as the tears continued to fall.

Emmett held her tightly to his chest as she crumbled. Fear crept in as Edward came over to hold me as well. For some reason our sweet little pixie sister was bouncing off the walls and pushing buttons on her cell phone.

No doubt on who she is talking to, her father has always been a big supporter of our group and he would do anything to help us. But could he? Did he know what the Hale family was capable of doing to our career or even our private lives?

I love my family, but right now I needed some time alone. I kissed Edward on the cheek and ran upstairs to play my guitar. I found that if I was stressed or things just didn't go right for me I would sit here and play for hours. I was not about to have someone rip my life from me.

Not sure where the cords came from, but it was good enough to have the rest of them come up and jam with me. Lyrics came flowing out as we all sat in my room.

_'I Will Not Bow, I Will Not Break  
>I Will shut the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away'<em>

I was not going to let these stuck up, rich people take away my life. It was time to take back everything we worked so hard for. Paybacks were going to be a bitch.

~*~*~*

We all were summoned to court and the 12 of us walked into the courtroom. This was it, it was time to announce to the world that we were not The Sex Slaves. Thank goodness for Alice's father.

Mr. Jenkins stood up in front of the judge and Rose's parents and began to speak. "Your honor, where with me are the three young ladies that the Hales are accusing to be The Sex Slave. Behind me is the group themselves. As you can see your honor, they are not the same. We are requesting a cease and desist on behave of Ms. Swan, Ms. Brandon, and Ms. Hale. We are also asking for monetary retribution to be paid to these ladies in the amount of $50,000 each." Mr. Jenkins sat down and smiled at us.

The Hale's lawyer got up and said that they would drop everything and pay the money to the ladies. They didn't want to face any jail time if they refused. The guys had their hands on our shoulders for support as the judge finally spoke.

"Judgment for the three young ladies. I request that payment begin immediately. Failure to comply will be contempt and you both will be put in jail. Do we understand?" The Hales nodded their heads as they knew they were screwed.

"Ms. Hale, are they keeping up on the agreement from the other case?" the judge asked Rose.

She stood up and said, "Yes, your honor they are. I have moved out and live with Ms. Swan, for now. Planning on getting married soon. If anything happens I will be sure to get in contact with you." She smiled as she sat back down.

The victory in her eyes sparkled as her parents got up, turning up their noses at us and left the courtroom.

Now it was time for the three of us to concentrate on our upcoming weddings. We let the guys plan out the honeymoons, but as for the wedding itself, we did it along with Alice's mom. She was going to do all our flowers. This was going to be the beginning of many happy things, or at least we could hope it was.


	21. Final PerformanceOr is it?

Chapter 21 (Final Chapter)

EPOV

Okay so today is the day I am marrying my Bella. Well it's not just my wedding day. It's also Emmett's and Jasper's. We all sat around and talked it out and the girls couldn't see getting married one at a time. They had been together for so long they weren't going to separate and do each separately. And it worked out cause my brothers and I had wanted to get married on the same day because, well we are just close that way.

So here I am waiting at the alter with Emmett in front me, and Jasper in front of him. We didn't want any bridesmaids or best man or anything like that because Jasper and Emmett were mine. Rose and Alice were Bella's and vice versa for everyone. But what we did have was the moms stood on the girls side, minus Rose's parents. And the dads stood on the men side.

The reason we did that was because of the fact without our parents we were all lost. They gave us the best life they could and we were who we were because of them.

So when the music started I knew Alice was going to be first. And when she came out, I thought Jasper was going to cry. Heck I was going to.

JPOV

My Alice looked amazing. She was in this beautiful lacy type silk halter gown. It had a small train in the back but Alice never looked more beautiful.

I smiled knowing Emmett was silently crying behind me. My brothers and I knew this was the type of wedding we wanted and so did the girls.

As my beautiful bride made her way down to me I smiled at her father who gave me a nod. I couldn't wait to be married to Alice.

My life is exactly how I wanted it to be.,

I noticed it was Rose's turn. So I looked back at my brother Emmett. I smiled and patted him on the arm because he was about to lose it.

EMPOV

When Rose stepped through the doors she was on Charlie's arm. And she never looked more amazing. I couldn't help the tears that started to fall. I was finally marrying my dream girl.

She had on this one shoulder style dress I guess you call it. It was tight from top to bottom but had these bunched up layers in the back. It looked amazing on her.

As Charlie made his way down to the end with Rose. It took everything I had in me to not run to her. But I knew it wasn't going to be much longer to have her in my arms.

But then the doors opened and Bella came out and shocked us all. I looked back at Edward who had tears welling in his eyes and I saw my mom sobbing.

Bella was on Carlisle's arm.

EPOV

She never seems to do what I think she is going to do. I never knew she was going to come down the isle with my father. I could hear people sobbing. My mom, Alice, Rose, but Bella stayed calm the entire time.

She looked perfect. I loved the fact she went with a antique style dress. It cuffed her neck and was sleeveless. It was silk and had pearls embroidered into the fabric. She looked amazing.

My father was smiling so big when he got to the end of the isle in front of me. My brothers clapped me on the back and I mouthed a thank you to him. He looked sideways at Bella as if telling me it was all her idea. It wouldn't surprise me in the least little bit.

*****Skipping ceremony part (might be an outtake later)******

APOV

Now that the wedding was over and we were headed to the reception hall. I finally get to call Jasper my husband.

We all three had separate limo's so we could be alone for a little bit with our husbands. I wanted to kiss mine and just look him in the eyes and tell him I loved him.

And that is just what we did.

RPOV

Emmett is my husband! I was screaming inside my head. I never thought I could be this happy. I looked into Emmett's eyes that were still puffy from crying and I feel even more in love with him.

"Can you believe it?" I kissed him.

"No. How long do we have?" I giggled and counted the time.

"Enough time. But don't you dare rip my dress Emmett Cullen!" I laughed.

"Good and I won't Rosalie Cullen." That right there made me burst into tears as I held my husband.

BPOV

Staring into my husbands beautiful emerald green eyes never gets old. My husband. Sounds perfect.

"Was it your decision about walking down with Carlisle?" I smiled and nodded.

"I felt bad because one of us was going to be without their dad. I sat down my dad, Rose, and Carlisle and told them that I wanted my dad to walk Rose down the isle. She is older than me and since she is my sister its my father's job to walk her. Rose of course tried to get me to change my mind. But I told them that I am lucky enough to have my father every day and I am willing to share and that I wanted Carlisle to walk me as a symbol of a new life." Edward looked so happy.

"My beautiful wife. How my love for you never seems to stop growing." He kissed me so sweetly and passionately.

"Edward if it stops growing wouldn't that be a problem?" I questioned.

"You are right my love. It would be." I looked out the window. "We are here. Let's party." Edward threw his head back and laughed.

I was pulled back into his side. "I love you Mrs. Cullen."

I could feel the tears forming. "I love you to Mr. Cullen." I knew that from this moment on, my life was only going to get better. Who say's you can't have it all as a Rock Star?

The End.


End file.
